Too Wise To Woo
by Serena-S
Summary: Hermines Freunde fragen sich ob die geistigen Wettstreite zwischen ihr und Snape nicht ein Hinweis auf mehr sind. Durch einen Verkupplungplan bringen sie Snape in eine Position, von der aus er Hermine vor einem hemmenden Übel zu retten versucht.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo liebe Leser,

diese Story ist die Übersetzung von Apythias "Too Wise Too Woo" !

Sie entstand auf Grund einer HG/SS - Challenge. Die Vorrausetzung war, dass Hemine die Schule bereits beendet hatte und Snape rehabilitiert war.

Nun, dies ist also das erste Kapitel von insgesamt zehn. Ich hoffe ihr findet genauso gefallen an der Story wie ich.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

kai-kun

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 1

„Was zur Hölle haben sie sich dabei gedacht, einfach so wegzugehen? Ohne Auroren! Niemandem etwas davon zu sagen! Sie hätten getötet werden können!" Molly Weasley war wütend auf die vier vermissten Männer, welche man endlich gefunden hatte und die nun im St. Mungos waren. „Es ist doch ganz gut, dass sie noch leben, so kann ich sie selbst umbringen!"

„Harry und Ron gehen immer weg ohne vorher nach zu denken", sagte Hermine Granger, die gerade aus der Toilette herausgetreten war und deutlich wie jemand aussah, der zu verstecken versuchte, dass er geweint hatte.

„Aber Remus und Snape hätten es besser wissen sollen."

„Kriegshelden oder nicht, es war dumm von ihnen die Lestrangebrüder alleine zu verfolgen. Ehrlich!"

Molly war völlig von der Rolle. Ihr Geschimpfe ausblendend, verlor sich Hermine in den Flammen, die im Feuer an einem Holzscheit entlang tanzten. Sie war wütend, frustriert, verletzt, besorgt; Sie hatte da gewesen sein wollen, im Krankenhaus, bei der Konfrontation. Sie hätte auch den Todessern gegenüber stehen sollen. Sie waren immer zu dritt gewesen; im Angesicht der Gefahr, hielt das Trio immer zusammen. Aber dieses Mal, waren sie ohne sie gegangen. Sie hatten ihr noch nicht einmal erzählt, dass die Lestranges gefunden worden waren.

Sie wusste, dass die beiden nur auf sie acht geben wollten, nachdem, was das letzte Mal geschehen war.

Abwesend strich sie mit einem Finger an ihrem Brustbein entlang, schnell zog sie ihn wieder zurück.

Die leichteste Berührung sandte Schmerzensstiche durch ihre Brust

_Verdammter Lucius Malfoy!_

„Hermine, geht es dir gut? Du siehst so blass aus." Mollys besorgte Stimme drang durch ihre Gedanken.

„Ich bin in Ordnung", sagte sie und zeigte ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte sie sehen."

„Sie werden bald wieder hier sein", sagte Molly und umarmte sie. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien, als Molly sie fest an sich drückte.

Jeder wusste, dass sie bei dem letzten Fluch, den Lucius abschickte, verletzt worden war, bevor Kingsley Shacklebolt ihn schockte und fesselte. Aber niemand kannte das Ausmaß des Unfalls. Sie bat darum, dass die Details ihres medizinischen Zustandes mit niemand anderem geteilt wurden und die Heiler im St. Mungos hatten ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllt.

Es gab nichts, dass sie für sie tun konnten außer die Symptome zu behandeln. Lucius bekam den Kuss des Dementors bevor die Heiler erkannten, dass er die einzige Person sein würde, die den Fluch rückgängig machen konnte. Nun konnte er noch nicht einmal mehr seinen Zauberstab halten und er ließ sie alleine mit ihrer Heilung. Jetzt war sie allein gelassen, unter einer Wunde leidend, die nicht nur nicht heilen würde sondern auch immer schlimmer wurde.

Der Schmerz ließ ein wenig nach als Molly sie wieder freigab.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebes. Warum gehst du nicht nach oben und ruhst dich noch ein wenig aus, bevor sie ankommen?

Ich werde anfangen das Abendessen zu machen", schlug Molly vor.

Hermine nickte und ging nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Sie, Harry und Ron waren nach ihrem sechsten Jahr in den Grimmauld Platz eingezogen und hatten es als Hauptquartier für ihre Sammlung verwendet, während sie nach den Horkruxen suchten. Es hatte beinah eineinhalb Jahre erschöpfender harter Arbeit gebraucht, um diese Seelenteile Voldemorts zu finden und zu zerstören.

Es war nicht einmal ein kleiner Dank dafür, was ihr ehemaliger Professor getan hatte. Severus Snape, der in der Nacht von Albus Dumbeldores Ermordung verschwand, hatte begonnen Hermine anonyme Anhaltspunkte zu schicken. Nicht nur über die Horkruxe sondern auch über Voldemorts Pläne im Krieg.

Auch wenn sie zunächst sehr zögerlich diesen Informationen vertraut hatte, hatte sie die Worte des Absenders für wahr gehalten, nachdem es sich mehrmalig bestätigt hatte, dass die Informationen zuverlässig gewesen waren. Und eben diese, halfen dem Orden, den Krieg zu gewinnen.

Obwohl sie ihre Theorien gehabt hatte, erfuhr sie erst bei der finalen Schlacht, wer wirklich ihr Informant gewesen war.

Flüche flogen durch die Große Halle als Schüler und Lehrer gegen die maskierten Todesser kämpften. Das Trio führte den Kampf zusammen mit dem Orden und Dumbeldores Armee im Hintergrund. Sie wurde von einem rachesüchtigen Dolohov in die Enge getrieben. Als er seinen Zauberstab erhob und begann den tödlichen Fluch auszusprechen, wurde er von hinten getroffen und fiel auf Hermine. Sie stieß ihn von sich, den Zauberstab reflexartig auf den Todesser hinter ihm gerichtet.

„Vorsichtig, Miss Granger. Ich würde es hassen, jetzt meine Deckung zu verlieren", spottete die vertraute seidige Stimme.

„Professor?" Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Der Mann, der für den Tod des Direktors verantwortlich war, half ihr? _Warum? _Hermine hatte immer geglaubt – wollte glauben – dass da noch etwas anderes über diese Nacht war, das sie nicht wussten. Aber ganz gleich wie gründlich sie danach gesucht hatte, sie hatte keinen Beweis dafür gefunden ihren Glauben zu unterstützen, dass Professor Snapes Hand dazu gezwungen worden war. Hermine sah den Mann vor ihr an, nicht wissend, ob sie ihm danken oder ihn töten sollte.

„Runter!", schrie er und stieß sie beiseite, als ein Sturm aus gelben Lichtern auf sie zuflog.

Inzwischen hatte sich Hermine wieder aufgerappelt und Snape war verschwunden in der Menge der Duellanten. Sie schüttelte alle Gedanken an ihn ab, tauchte wieder in den Kampf ein und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Harry, der Voldemort in der Mitte des Raumes eingekreist hatte.

Ein lauter Knall echote durch die Große Halle als die Türen aufschmetterten und in bloße Splitter zerkleinert wurden als die Auroren endlich eintrafen.

Die Todesser waren zahlenmäßig unterlegen. Hermine hatte es geschafft an Rons Seite zu gelangen, gerade als Harry begann zu singen. Hermine und Ron fassten sich an die Hände und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Harry. Sie sagten die Zauberformel auf, die sie in einem alten Buch auf dem Dachboden des Grimmauld Platzes gefunden hatte. Der Spruch erlaubte ihnen, die Energie der ganzen Liebe, die sie für Harry empfanden, als seine Freunde und seine Familie, mit der von Harry in Voldemort zu leiten. Diese menschlichen Gefühle begannen ihn buchstäblich auseinander zu reißen. Plötzlich wirbelte sie herum, als eine Hand ihre Schulter berührte.

Snape stand an ihrer Seite und fügte seine Kraft ihrer hinzu.

Um sie herum nahmen Mitglieder des Ordens und Dumbeldores Armee ebenfalls teil. Ein überwältigender Strom aus weißem Licht, der aus Harrys Zauberstab aufwallte, blendete sie alle.

Als sie wieder etwas erkennen konnten, war alles, was von Voldemort noch übrig war, eine machtlose sterbliche Gestalt, die sich auf dem Boden zusammen krümmte.

Hermine sah zu als Harry das Schwert von Gryffindor zog und es in das Herz der Kreatur rammte, um abermals die Zaubererwelt zu retten, bevor alles um sie herum dunkel werden konnte.

Als Hermine erwachte, war sie im Krankenflügel gewesen.

Sie hatte überlebt. Und auch die, die sie am meisten liebte hatten überlebt: Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Remus, Tonks und Direktorin McGonagal. Während das St. Mungos mit den Verletzten überfüllt war, hatte der Tod während der Finalen Schlacht von der siegreichen Seite erstaunlicher Weise wenig Opfer gefordert: zwei. Hagrid und Firenze waren als Helden gestorben als sie versuchten die bösen Horden Voldemorts davon abzubringen die Tore von Hogwarts zu durchschreiten.

Die Todesser, Snape eingeschlossen, waren zusammengetrieben und nach Askaban gebracht worden.

Mit dem Fall Voldemorts hatte Dumbeldores Portrait endlich angefangen zu sprechen. Es hatte Minerva in ein geheimes Zimmer geführt, sein altes Arbeitszimmer, indem es ein Denkarium gab, welches voll mit Erinnerungen war, die zeigten, wie es zu der Nacht auf dem Turm kam und was dort geschah.

Dort war auch ein versiegeltes, unterzeichnetes Dokument, in welchem Dumbeldore erklärt hatte, dass er gestorben war infolge eines Fluches, welchen er durch den Horkrux-Ring erhalten hatte und dass es seine Entscheidung gewesen war, auf Severus Snapes Lebensschuld ihm gegenüber zu zählen und ihn bat alles dafür zu tun, Draco Malfoy davor zu bewahren ein Mörder zu werden und seinen eigenen Platz als Spion in Voldemorts Reihen zu erhalten, sogar wenn dies Dumbeldores eigenen Tod bedeutete. Er hatte geschrieben, dass er Snape keine Wahl gelassen hatte, sogar dann nicht, als Snape sein Leben anstelle von Dumbeldores Leben anbot.

Hermine dachte immer, dass es der Anblick dieser einzelnen Träne war, dass Snape, ihr stolzer, stoischer Professor, nicht hatte zurückblicken können, als er vor dem Zauberergamot saß, mit Bedauern und Kummer. Er zeigte Trauer, welche über sein gewöhnlich ausdrucksloses Gesicht huschte

als Dumbeldores Zugeständnis verlesen wurde, das die Zaubererwelt zu seinen Gunsten so sehr beeinflusst hatte. Er war von Dumbeldores Mord freigesprochen worden und, gegen seinen Willen, zum Kriegshelden erklärt worden für das Riskieren seiner Lebenszeit und auch für das Weitergeben von Informationen an den Orden, beides jetzt und siebzehn Jahre später.

In den zwei Jahren und seit unzähligen Duellen, wurde Harrys und Snapes gegenseitiger Hass zunächst zu gegenseitigem Respekt und schließlich zu einer widerwilligen Bekanntschaft, als sie die Todesser, die es fertig gebracht hatten frei zu bleiben, verfolgten. Sie werden niemals Freunde sein aber es war schon eine enorme Verbesserung, dass sie im selben Raum sein können ohne Blut zu vergießen. Der Rest des Ordens folgte Harrys Beispiel und bot dem Ex-Spion vorläufig, freundschaftlich gemeint, die Hand.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie man ihre Beziehung zu Snape bezeichnen konnte. Sie würde nicht so weit gehen zu sagen, dass sie Freunde sind, aber sie hat großen Gefallen in ihren verbalen Schlagabtauschen gefunden. Mit scharfen Zungen und schneidender Gehässigkeit benutzten sie ihre Intelligenz um sich gegenseitig aufrecht zu erhalten. Beide schienen ihren geistigen Wettstreit zu genießen, sogar wenn er andere dazu brachte in Deckung zu gehen.

Aber nun lagen Snape, Harry, Ron und Remus wieder einmal in den Krankenhausbetten und sie war zu schwach um zu ihnen zu gehen. Sie öffnete eine Schublade und nahm den Zaubertrank heraus, den ihr ein Heiler im St. Mungos gegeben hatte. Sie nahm eine Dosis des Schmerzmittels zu sich und seufzte als sich das Stechen auf einen dumpfen Schmerz verringerte.

Sie war vorsichtig geworden, die Schublade zu benutzten; es wäre nicht gut, wenn ihre Freunde herausfänden, dass von dem Fluch mehr als eine noch vorhandene Müdigkeit geblieben ist. Sie rollte sich auf ihrem Bett zusammen und schloss die Augen.

Ein stilles Gebet für eine schnelle Genesung der Verletzungen und der Dummheit ihrer Freunde sagend, schlief sie ein.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Und was sagt ihr?

Das nächste Kapitel gibts schon bald, bis dahin

Lg kai-kun


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo Leute,

ich bedanke mich erst mal herzlich für die Reviews. Schön dass sich bereits Leser für diese FF begeistern konnten.  Ich verspreche auch, dass das nächste schneller online geht, nur war ich die letzten Tage in Berlin und davor habe ich noch Arbeiten schreiben müssen.

Sjofna & little-witch Vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Mit der Übersetzung bin ich jetzt ganz fertig. Poste die Kapitel jetzt nach und nach. Entschuldigt, dass ihr so lange warten musstet.

Ü/N: Noch eine kleine Anmerkung: Ihr könnt auch an Apythia selbst ein

Review schreiben

Nun aber weiter mit dem 2. Kapitel!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 2

Hermine, die sich nach ihrem Nickerchen besser fühlte, trat in das Wohnzimmer, gerade als die Flammen im Kamin grün wurden und Minerva aus eben diesem heraustrat.

„Minerva! Wie geht es ihnen?" Molly begann sofort die steife Professorin zu befragen, die aus dem Kamin stieg.

„Sie werden wieder. Man muss sie nur noch ein bisschen mehr zusammenflicken und dann werden sie wieder zurückkommen", sagte Minerva und nahm die ihr angebotene Teetasse von Molly mit einem knappen Nicken entgegen.

„Sie hatten großes Glück. Es hätte ihnen alles Mögliche zustoßen können, jedem von ihnen - " Molly stoppte und atmete tief durch. „ Man müsste ihnen ein bisschen Vernunft in ihre Dickschädel einhämmern!"

„Nun, als ich gerade ging, hat Tonks ihnen einen Vortrag gehalten, der mit einen von deinen konkurrieren kann, Molly", sagte Minerva mit einer Spur Schadenfreude in den Augen.

„Sehr gut!"

„Geht es ihnen wirklich gut?", fragte Hermine, besorgt, dass die ältere Frau etwas in ihrem Bericht verheimlichen könnte.

„Wirklich, Hermine", versicherte Minerva ihr. „Harry gab zu, dass sie alle etwas Felix Felicis genommen hatten, das Severus gebraut hatte, bevor sie gegangen sind. Das ist der Grund dafür, dass sie es fertig brachten die Lestranges fest zu nehmen, und nun unter nichts schlimmeren als ein paar Beulen und blauen Flecken zu leiden.

„Sie haben was getan?", brüllte Molly „Wartet nur, bis sie wieder hier sind!"

Hermine entschied Molly zu unterbrechen, bevor sie so richtig in Fahrt kommen konnte. „Bist du sicher, dass Snape in Ordnung ist, Minerva?"

„Natürlich." Sie sah Hermine fragend an.

„Es ist nur, dass ich ihn, als wir das letzte Mal miteinander sprachen, zum größten Teil seines Denkvermögens beraubte und ich frage mich, ob der Fluch, von dem er heute getroffen wurde, ihm genug seines Verstandes gelassen hat, um sich in den kalten, einsamen Nächten in Spinner's End, warm zu halten", bemerkte Hermine scharf.

Molly brach in lautes Gelächter aus. „Oh, du fühlst dich definitiv besser!"

„Machst du dir Sorgen um Severus, Hermine?", fragte Minerva.

„Wohl kaum", sagte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen. „Aber wenn er gestorben wäre, an wem würde ich dann meine Zunge schärfen?"

„Ist es nicht ruhiger zwischen euch geworden? Ich hatte gedacht, dass du ihm gestattet hättest, deine guten Bücher einzusehen", sagte Minerva.

„Wenn er das getan hat, muss ich meine Bibliothek niederbrennen und ich hasse es von ganzem Herzen meine Bücher zu teilen." Hermine erschauderte übertrieben.

„Nein, es ist viel besser, wenn er seine große Nase aus all meinen Büchern heraushält, danke!"

Minerva stieß einen verärgerten Seufzer aus und schüttelte den Kopf als Molly lachte. Die Tür öffnete sich und der Hausflur war plötzlich überfüllt von Leuten: Ginny kam herein, die Arme fest um Harrys Taille gelegt; Remus lehnte sich gegen Tonks, leicht hinkend; Lunas und Rons Hände waren fest ineinander verschlungen; und Snape bildete das Schlusslicht, alleine und, von allen äußeren Erscheinungen, unbeschädigt.

Das Haus war lebendig an Geräuschen, als auch noch der Rest der Weasleys und einige Ordensmitglieder aus dem Kamin heraustraten oder genau vor die Tür apparierten.

Glückwünsche und Vorwürfe wurden vermischt als die Leute Elfenwein und Feuerwhiskey tranken und damit die improvisierte Feier einleiteten.

Hermine ging durch das Wohnzimmer und fand Snape in einem Ecksessel sitzen von dem man freie Sicht auf den Garten hatte.

Es war ihr Sessel und er wusste das. _Dieser Idiot! _

Sie blickte finster drein und setzte dann einen erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck auf, bevor sie ganz gelassen zu ihm herüber schlenderte.

„Ich sehe, Sie sind also immer noch am Leben", sagte sie mit schwerer gespielter Enttäuschung.

Er sah zu ihr auf und schmunzelte. „Wie könnte ich sterben, wenn Sie mir solch einen Grund zum Leben geben? Es ist meine Pflicht als freundlicher Hexenmeister Ihnen zu beweisen, trotz Ihres Glaubens an das Gegenteil, dass Sie nicht alles wissen. Eine Aufgabe, die ich gerne übernehme.

„Geben Sie es zu Snape", sagte sie mit einem neckenden Grinsen, „Sie lieben mich."

Er guckte beleidigt. „Zu Lieben würde bedeuten, dass ich ein Herz habe. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass dies nicht der Fall ist. Der große Idiot hat kein Herz und kann deshalb niemanden lieben."

„Wie soll eine Frau jemals solch einen Verlust überleben?" Sie seufzte dramatisch. „Vielleicht sollte ich eine Selbsthilfegruppe gründen. Wie wäre es mit W.U.S.S – Women Under Snape's Spell (dtsch.: Frauen unter Snapes Bann)?

„Haben Sie keinen jungen Mann, dem Sie Ihre Zuneigung schenken können oder werden Sie mir weiterhin das Privileg gewähren der zu schärfende Stein Ihres langweiligen Verstandes zu sein?"

„Mein Verstand ist genauso scharf wie Ihrer. Und im Gegensatz zu anderen Frauen hier", sie sah zu Ginny, die Harry berührte als bräuchte er Beruhigung, und dann zu Tonks, die anscheinend versuchte Remus' Mandeln zu untersuchen. „würde ich eher nackt auf einem Thestral über London fliegen, als mich in so etwas zu verwandeln."

„Wenn das so ist, denke ich, dass die Männer der Zaubererwelt ebenfalls jubeln können, nicht einer Höllenkatze wie Ihnen gegenübertreten zu müssen. Sie würden das nicht ohne ein zerkratztes Gesicht überleben."

„Oh, Aber Kratzer können ein Gesicht wie Ihres nur verschönern", sagte sie lieblich und zwinkerte mit den Augen.

„Wenn doch nur Potters Zauberstab die Geschwindigkeit Ihrer Zunge hätte, dann hätte er nicht den Alarm ausgelöst, und wir hätten uns den Besuch im St. Mungos sparen können", sagte er nüchtern.

„Harry ist - ", begann sie. Die Beleidigung veranlasste sie, die Spiele beiseite zu lassen.

Snape hob seine Hand. „Genug! Ich denke Molly will gerade das Abendessen auftragen und ich könnte einen weiteren Drink gebrauchen." Er nickte ihr zu und ging davon, sie mit einer schlechten Laune zurücklassend.

_Ich hasse das! _Sie war aufgebracht. _Warum muss er immer davon laufen, wenn ich offensichtlich gewinne?_

Das Abendessen war eine festliche Angelegenheit, als alle ihren Wein und ihr Essen hatten. Sogar mit dem leichten Zucken seines linken Armes, das von dem Fluch herrührt, fand sich Snape in einer guten und ausgelassenen Stimmung wieder.

Mit den Lestranges in Askaban, waren nu alle bekannten Todesser eingesperrt und verantwortlich gemacht worden.

Die meisten von ihnen waren tot oder erhielten den Kuss des Dementors, so war die Angst vor einer Flucht der Todesser minimal geworden. Die Welt konnte endlich in Frieden leben.

_Bis der nächste Dunkle Lord entscheidet sich zu erheben_, dachte er. _Aber Merlin weiß, dass würde ein Krieg für eine jüngere Generation sein. _Er wurde in den letzten 12 Jahren

in genug Kämpfe hineingezogen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem erwachsenen Leben, war er frei von allen Meistern und jeder Schuld. Seit heute war sein Leben wirklich sein eigenes und die Vergangenheit konnte endlich begraben werden. Er leerte seinen Feuerwhiskey und goss sich einen weiteren ein, bevor er mit den anderen zurück in das Wohnzimmer ging.

„Hey Snape! Kommen Sie morgen Abend zu Lunas Geburtstagsparty?", rief Harry durch den Raum.

Snape versuchte nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Er wusste, dass Potter in nur dort haben wollte weil er wusste wie ungemütlich Snape dies fand; es hatte nichts mit ihrer _Freundschaft_ zu tun.

Er war dabei ab zu lehnen, als sich ein scharfer Ellbogen in seine Rippen bohrte. Er sah auf Minerva hinunter, die ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrte. „Ich vermute, ich habe keine Wahl", seufzte er. _Wirklich! Was war da an seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin und Kollegin, das ihm das Gefühl gab ihr gehorchen zu müssen?_

Bevor er sich in seinen Gedanken verlieren konnte, wie er dem blutigen Maskenball entkommen konnte, lehnte sich Lupin zu ihm herüber und flüsterte: „Ist sie nicht etwas besonderes?"

Snape war im Begriff zu antworten bezüglich Minerva, als er realisierte, dass Lupins Augen Tonks gefolgt waren, als sie zu Hermine, Ginny und Luna hinüberging.

„Etwas, ist ein Word dafür", sagt er und wollte mit dieser Konversation nichts zu tun haben. Er dachte, dass Lupin mit einer jüngeren Frau eine Dummheit begehen würde.

Das Geräusch brechenden Glases, als Tonks stolperte und ihre Tasse fallen ließ, veranlasste ihn dazu sich zu verbessern zu „jüngere, ungeschickte Frau." Er unterdrückte ein Glucksen, bei dem Gedanken daran, wie schrecklich jemand im Bett sein musste, der so tollpatschig ist. Und hier saß Lupin und geiferte ihr praktisch nach. Tatsächlich, er sah durch den Raum und fand, dass beinah jeder Mann eine Frau an seiner Seite hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Die plötzlichen Beziehungen als eine Reaktion auf den Krieg und der Gegenüberstehung mit der eigenen Sterblichkeit verbuchend, war Snape froh, nicht das Bedürfnis zu verspüren sich zu paaren und zu vermehren. Diesen Weg hat er schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben; spionieren und Beziehungen waren nicht wirklich zu vereinbaren.

Lupin war jedoch unbarmherzig. „Komm schon, Severus", scholt er ihn. „Sogar du, weißt eine schöne Frau zu würdigen. Sag mir, was denkst du?"

„Was hat es für eine Bedeutung, was ich denke? Ich bin nicht der jenige, der mit ihr schläft." Das „Danke Gott" blieb ungesagt. _Siehst du, ich kann auch höflich sein_, dachte er.

„Ist es nur sie, oder magst du Frauen generell nicht, Severus?", scholt Lupin ihn.

Da seine Sexualität infrage gestellt wurde, reagierte Snape wie die meisten Männer. „Sie ist eine laute, schmuddelige, violetthaarige, faule Stümperin. Das Einzige was für sie spricht, ist dass sie ein Metamorphmagus ist", sagte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Du weißt ihre Schönheit wirklich überhaupt nicht zu schätzen, Severus?"

„Gehst du mit ihr aus, oder versuchst du sie zu verkaufen, Lupin?"

„Könnte die Welt solch einen Juwel kaufen?", fragte er fast träumerisch.

Snape lächelte höhnisch. „Ja, ein ganzes gefülltes Gringotts Verließ in der Tat. Ich kann dir eine Wegbeschreibung zu einem Ort in der Knockturngasse geben, wo du einen guten Handel machen kannst, sogar wenn man ein Werwolf bist."

Lupin war zu verloren in seinen Argumenten, Snape von Tonks Werten zu überzeugen, um auf die halbherzige Beleidigung einzugehen.

„Mein Sehvermögen ist wirklich gut, aber ich kann nichts von diesen Dingen sehen", sagte Snape verärgert, bevor er innehielt und überlegte, dass Tonks ihm vielleicht einen Lusttrank untergeschoben hat oder ihn unter den Imperius gestellt hatte. Was sonst könnte diesen schlampigen vernarrten Mann neben ihm erklären. Er erwartete solch ein Verhalten von Potter und Weasley, aber Lupin war ein erwachsener Mann, um Merlins Willen! „Willst du sie wirklich heiraten?", fragte er verächtlich.

„Wenn sie mich haben will. Ich denke daran sie morgen Abend auf der Party zu fragen."

Bill Weasley kam zu ihnen herüber, seine junge, schwangere Frau in Mollys Händen lassend.

_Da ist noch so eine_, dachte Snape. _Können diese Männer wirklich keine Frauen in ihrem Alter finden?_

„Ich muss wissen, was für eine Diskussion solch eine Reaktion bei Snape verursacht. Was hast du ihm erzählt, Remus?"

„Er ist in Tonks verliebt", spie er aus, als würde das alles erklären.

„Nun, das ist genauso genommen nichts Neues", sagte Bill, den anderen Mann ansehend „ Du erwägst sie zu fragen, nicht wahr?"

Lupin grinste. „Wenn sie mich haben will."

„Natürlich will sie", sagte Bill und knuffte ihn leicht in die Schulter.

„Ich nehme an, sie würde wollen", stimmte Snape zu und lächelte Lupin spöttisch an. „Immerhin, wer sonst würde einen von euch haben wollen?"

„Bist du eigentlich nur gegen Hochzeiten, gegen Frauen oder gegen Tonks, Severus?", fragte Lupin.

„Darf ich nur eines davon auswählen?"

Bill lachte. „Du solltest aufpassen was du sagst, Snape. Eines Tages wird es eine Hexe geben, die deine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wird und dann sollten wir alle sehen, wie du dich für die Liebe zum Narren machst."

„Ich kann mich selbst zum Narren halten aus Zorn, Hass oder sogar aus Angst, aber niemals aus Liebe", schwör er unerbittlich. „ Ich würde lieber sterben als ein Narr der Liebe zu sein."

„Wir werden sehen, Severus", sagte Lupin. „Wir sind noch ziemlich jung, und die Jahre werden noch so einiges für uns bereithalten."

„Sie werden Krieg, Pest und die konstante Schar an Weasleys bringen, aber sie werden niemals den verheirateten Mann, Severus Snape, bringen. Ich vertraue keiner Frau so sehr. Man kann mehr Blut wegen einer Frau vergießen als bei einem Krieg, Lupin. Es würde dir sehr dienen, dich daran zu erinnern, besonders dann, wenn du planst eine solch reizlose Frau, wie Miss Tonks, zu heiraten."

Als wäre es das Stichwort gewesen stolperte die violetthaarige Frau und wäre da nicht Hermine gewesen, wäre sie beinah wieder ausgestreckt auf dem Boden geendet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen; bis zum nächsten Mal

Lg -Serena-S-


	3. Chapter 3

Da bin ich wieder!

Wieder einmal vielen lieben Dank an alle Reviewer.

** Sjofna:  **Ich werde jetzt, wenn ich es schaffe, alle zwei Tage ein Kapitel posten. Aber ich denke, dass ich es so machen werde.

** not necessary: **Also, ich bin mir da bei der Stelle mit den Kratzern nicht sicher. Ich kenne „Much Ado About Nothing" nicht, deshalb weiß ich nicht, ob sie daran angelehnt ist.  Im Original heißt die Stelle jedenfalls:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Then I think the men of the wizarding world can likewise rejoice for not having to face a hell cat like you. They'd not survive without a scratched face."

"Oh, but scratches could only improve a face such as yours," she said sweetly, batting her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Original findest du in der englischen Kategorie von Es heißt „Too Wise Too Woo" von Apythia.

Genug gequatscht. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 3

„Du kommst zu dem Ball heute Abend, und es bleibt dabei", Minerva funkelte Severus an und forderte ihn regelrecht auf ihr zu widersprechen. Und er, natürlich, tat es.

„Hast du deinen verdammten Verstand verloren, Frau? Wann hast du mich jemals in einem Kostüm gesehen? Tanzen?", fragte Severus und fühlte, dass er ein sehr starkes Argument vorbrachte. „Außerdem, würde es niemand bemerken, wenn ich nicht da wäre."

„Severus Snape, du bringst mich zur Verzweifelung", sagte sie und warf ihre Arme in die Luft.

„Wenn du mich alleine lassen würdest, hättest du dieses Problem nicht", wies er freundlich daraufhin, eine Augenbraue hebend.

„Severus, es ist Zeit loszulassen, weiter zu gehen. Du hast soviel von dir selbst für diesen Krieg aufgegeben, dass du kaum weißt, wer du noch bist. Willst du dort nicht endlich herauskommen und dein Leben zurückbekommen?"

„Und wie bringt mir das Anziehen eines lächerlichen Kostüms und das herumwirbeln auf der Tanzfläche mein Leben zurück?" Er wusste, dass er sie nun anstachelte, aber es war zu lustig um es zu stoppen. Während er zu schätzen wusste, dass er nach allem was passiert war, auf die zählen konnte, hatte er sich manchmal gewünscht, dass sie sich daran erinnern würde, dass er eine Mutter hatte und dass das nicht sie war.

„Es geht nicht um das Tanzen oder das Kostüm, Severus", sagte sie ruhig, bevor sie seine Hand nahm. Sehr zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung, ließ er es zu. „Es geht darum die Gefühle zu erwidern, die du blockiert hast um die Jahre des Spionierens zu überleben. Du bist zu jung den Rest deines Lebens in deinem Labor oder deiner Bibliothek zu vergeuden."

Er war von ihrer Sorge sehr ergriffen, aber das würde er sie niemals wissen lassen. „Minerva, wenn du erwartest, dass ein paar soziale Beschäftigungen mich in einen netten", er spuckte das Wort aus, als würde es einen schlechten Geschmack in seinem Mund hinterlassen, „Mann verwandeln, dann wirst du schlimm enttäuscht sein."

„Ich erwarte kein Wunder", versicherte sie ihm, „ nur eine Erscheinung."

„Wenn ich zustimme, auf diesem verdammten Ball zu erscheinen, wirst du dann zustimmen aus meinem Haus zu verschwinden, sodass ich meine Zaubertränke in Frieden beenden kann?"

„Slytherins", sie rollte die Augen, „wollen immer eine Gegenleistung haben." 

„Nichts ist umsonst", erinnerte er sie. „Und nun, verschwinde aus meinem Haus", befahl er ernst, aber die Zuneigung blickte durch seine Stimme.

Hermine apparierte ein paar Gärten weiter von dem Bankettsaal, den Lunas Vater gemietet hatte. Sie wollte noch einen ruhigen Spaziergang durch die kühle Frühlingsnacht machen, bevor sie in den, da war sie sicher, warmen, überfüllten Ballsaal eintreten würde. Jeder würde bereits dort sein. Sie wurde in ihre Forschung im Ministerium verwickelt und kam schließlich gerade zu Hause an, als die anderen losgingen.

Sie hatte nichts dagegen alleine anzukommen. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, dass, als sie niemandem gesagt hatte was ihr Kostüm sein wird, dies zu ihrem Vorteil werden würde.

Heute Nacht könnte eine gute Nacht sein, um ein wenig Spaß auf Severus' Kosten zu haben. _Eine Höllenkatze, mmh? Ich werde es ihm schon noch zeigen. _Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, als sie in den Ballsaal eintrat.

Durch den Raum sehend, lachte sie laut auf, als sie ihn in einer Ecke ausmachte, alleine. Verkleidet als ein Pirat. Er hatte offenbar versucht, einen Zauber auf sich zu werfen, um wie jemand anderes auszusehen, aber das taillenlange gelockte Haar, der Ziegenbart und die braune Haut täuschten sie nicht; sie würde seine Haltung und sein Verhalten überall wieder erkennen. Sie fragte sich, was Minerva getan hat, um ihn davon zu überzeugen sein Haus zu verlassen, schwarze Lederhosen, ein gekraustes weißes Hemd und eine Augenklappe tragend. Und _oh mein…, ist das Eyeliner? Oh, das wird ein Spaß!_

„Das ist eine entzückende Verkleidung, Hermine!" Luna kam um sie zu begrüßen, verkleidet als, nun Hermine war sich nicht ganze sicher was, aber es beinhaltete viele Lagen aus Chiffon.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Luna", sagte Hermine, das Mädchen umarmend. „Woher wusstest du dass ich es bin?"

„Ich bemerkte dein Lachen", sagte Luna. „Bist du als Lethifold verkleidet, einen Vampir attackierend?"

„Huh?" Hermine sah auf ihr Kostüm herunter und entledigte sich dann ihres schwarzen Reisemantels. „Ah nein. Queen Elizabeth."

„Die Queen war ein Vampir?"

Hermine wurde von weiteren Erklärungen verschont, als ein Pailletten bestickter Körper vor ihnen auftauchte.

„Hermine, bist du das?"

Hermine nickte und umarmte ihre Freundin. Ginny Potter war gerade zu, wie jedes Mal seit ihrer Hochzeit vor zwei Monaten, am Glühen. Sie war als Jessica Rabbit verkleidet, ausreichend Beweis dafür, dass es ein Fehler war, den Weasleys DVD's nahe zu legen. Hermine war sich sicher, dass das Kleid nur aufgrund der Magie da blieb, wo es bleiben sollte.

„Wow, Gin! Du hast nicht gescherzt, als du sagtest, du würdest als ein genaues Imitat gehen", sagte Hermine.

„Harry mag es", antwortete der Rotschopf mit einem bösen Grinsen.

„Ich bin sicher, dass er das tut", sagte sie, sich in der Menge nach ihm umsehend. Er und Ron waren nicht schwer auszumachen, in ihren schwer zu beschreibenden Muggelkostümen und mit ihren schwarzen Brillen. „Zauberer in Schwarz", nannten sie sich selbst, als sie anboten, die Menschen, die den berühmt berüchtigten Schnarchkackler gesehen haben, zu obliviaten. Ein weiteres Beispiel dafür, dass Hollywood die Weasleys verderben.

„Guter Gott! Ist das Tonks, verkleidet als Rotkäppchen?", kicherte Hermine und deutete auf eine Frau in roten Roben und mit einem Korb.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie sagte, es sei ein Muggelmärchen."

„Das ist es und es passt perfekt zu ihr", versicherte Hermine ihr. „Nur diesmal, denke ich, hat der große böse Wolf andere Singe im Kopf als die Großmutter."

Die anderen beiden starrten sie an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Macht nichts! Ein Begriff der Muggels."

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du nicht etwas mehr Enthüllendes gewählt hast, Hermine."

„Das war noch nie mein Stil, Ginny."

„Aber heute Abend geht es darum all das zu sein, was man nicht ist", beharrte Ginny. „ Außerdem, wie willst du jemals die Aufmerksamkeit eines Mannes auf dich ziehen, wenn du ihnen nicht zeigst, was du zu bieten hast?"

„Ginevra Potter! Frauen haben den Männern mehr zu bieten als nur ihren Körper!", schnappte Hermine. „Außerdem, wer sagt, dass ich überhaupt einen Mann haben will?"

„Komm schon, Mine. Jeder möchten mit jemandem zusammen sein", beharrte Ginny.

Hermine fühlte Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Sie war nie eines dieser typisch mädchenhaften Mädchen gewesen und sie hatte nie gedacht einen Mann zu brauchen, um ein erfülltes Leben zu haben. Zudem hasste sie es, wenn die Menschen etwas anderes andeuteten. „Ich bin nicht _jeder_."

„Nein, du bist eine Kriegsheldin. Eine junge Kriegsheldin, die unglaublich mächtig und intelligent ist. Und die einen schönen Körper hat, wenn sie sich jemals dazu entscheiden sollte, ihn zu zeigen."

„Was schlägst du vor zu tun? Mich ausziehen bis auf die Unterwäsche und sagen, dass ich ein Unterwäschenmodel bin?" Ihr Sarkasmus war an Ginny nur verschwendet, die Hermine ansah, als hätte sie alle Probleme der Welt gelöst. Hermine sah sie wütend an.

„Nun, es war ein Gedanke", meinte Ginny schulterzuckend.

„Wirklich, Hermine, wenn du nicht lernst, dich etwas aufzulockern, wirst du niemals jemanden zum Heiraten finden."

„Wenn ich nur dieses Glück haben könnte", seufzte Hermine.

„Erinnere dich meiner Worte. Eines Tages wirst du einen Mann finden und ihn wie verrückt lieben und dann willst du ihn heiraten und viele Babys mit ihm haben!"

Hermine sah aufrichtig entsetzt aus. „Babys? Ehemann? Nicht bevor Männer aus einer anderen Substanz als Erde gemacht sind."

„Vielleicht müssen wir dich einfach nur austricksen."

„Mein Sehvermögen ist wirklich gut; eine Kirche kann ich wohl schlecht übersehen."

Snape beobachtete, wie Hermine auf ihn zukam. Als sie in den Raum betreten hatte, hatte er den Atem angehalten beim Anblick einer solch eleganten Frau. Er mochte kein Mann der Liebe sein, aber er definitiv nicht ohne Verlangen. Aber dann realisierte er, wer hinter der Maske steckte und die Faszination war sofort erloschen. Ihr gehässiger Blick in Bezug auf sein Aussehen, schmerzte immer noch. Das war ebenfalls ein Grund dafür, dass er Minerva erlaubt hatte ihn zu dieser lächerlichen Aufmachung zu überreden. Er hoffte, dass Hermine seine neue Erscheinung attraktiv finden würden, sodass er am Ende der Nacht den Zauber fallen lassen konnte und ihr zeigen konnte, mit wem sie geflirtet hatte. _Verbessertes Äußeres, in der Tat!_

„Hallo, meine Dame", sagte er sanft und seidig. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Stimme ihn verriet.

„Captain", sagte sie mit einem Nicken und erlaubte ihm, ihre Hand zu nehmen, als sie ihn anblitzte, was, da war er sich, ein überwältigendes Lächeln war. _Das wird leichter sein, als ich dachte. _

Sie plauderten freundschaftlich über sinnlose Sachen wie das Wetter, die Dekoration und die Kostüme der anderen. _Kein Wunder, dass sie Single ist, _dachte Snape und schmunzelte innerlich. _Sie ist eine komplette Langweilerin. _

Entscheidend, dass sie anzusticheln mehr Spaß machte, als sie zu verführen, änderte er seine Taktik für diesen Abend.

„Ich muss sagen", er unterbrach sie. „ Sie sind wirklich nicht die verhasste Besserwisserin, was ich dachte zu glauben, als man es mir erzählte."

Sie hielt inne und sah überrascht aus, beim plötzlichen Themawechsel. „Und wer hat Ihnen das erzählt?"

„Ich kenne den Namen des Gentlemans nicht, aber er war unerbittlich, dass ich sie meiden sollte, da Sie unerträglich wären, ständig andere Leute verbessern und Informationen ausspucken würden, sie niemand hören will."

„Eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin, mmh? Es muss Severus Snape gewesen sein. Obwohl ich nach all diesen Jahren dachte, dass er sich eine bessere Beleidigung als das einfallen lassen würde."

„Wer ist Snape?"

„Ich bin sicher, Sie kennen ihn", sagte sie, wieder dieses Grinsen zeigend, ein wissender Blick in den Augen. „Sein Name ist, nach alldem, in der ganzen Zaubererwelt bekannt."

„Wirklich, Ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon einmal jemandem mit diesem Namen begegnet bin."

Sie sah ihn eigenartig an und grinste dann boshaft. „Severus Snape, ein Kriegsheld, ist der höchst sarkastischste, ungeselligste, hässlichste und ekelhafteste Mann, den Sie jemals treffen möchten. Das arme Ding rühmt sich mit seinen hinterhältigen Kommentaren und seiner scharfen Zunge. Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass wir alle vorgeben eingeschüchtert zu sein, in der Hoffnung, dass er weggeht und jemand anderen belästigt. Oh, und er neigt dazu jemandem ins Gesicht zu spucken, wenn er wütend ist. Das ist höchst ordinär." Sie sah sich suchend die Menschenmenge an. „Ich bin sicher er ist hier irgendwo."

Snape war überrascht. Sah sie in wirklich auf diese Weise?

„Wenn ich diesen Mann, von dem sie sprechen treffe, werde ich ihm sicher überbringen, was sie gesagt haben."

„Oh, bitte tun Sie das", sagte sie, bevor sie sich lachend entfernte.

Snape starrte voller Staunen auf ihren sich entfernenden Rücken. Hatte sie ihn erkannt? _Ordinär? Ich? Kaum._

Er kippte seinen Feuerwhiskey hinunter, als er sah, dass sie die Aufforderung zum Tanzen von diesem Schwachkopf Longbottom akzeptierte. _Das ist noch nicht zu Ende, Granger!_ dachte er und schmiedete bereits Pläne für ihre nächste Begegnung.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

Würde mich über ein Review freuen

lg –Serena-S-


	4. Chapter 4

Frohe Ostern!!!!

not necessary: das nenne ich ein Kompliment, vielen lieben Dank! Ich wünsche ebenfalls frohe Ostern und ein schönes Fest.

little-witch: Ich kann nur zustimmen und ihr müsst ja nicht lage warten, es gibt jetzt jeden 2. Tag ein neues Kapitel

Vielen Lieben Dank für eure Reviews!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 4

Snape ging hinüber zur Bar und fragte sich warum zur Hölle er immer noch auf dieser Geburtstagsparty war. Er mochte dieses junge Lovegood - Ding noch nicht einmal besonders und die Lederhosen begannen zu scheuern. Zumindest hatte der Vater des Mädchens die Voraussicht, eine offene bar in dem Mietabkommen, einzuschließen. Snape beabsichtigte einen Vorteil daraus zu ziehen und trank Feuerwhiskey bis Minerva die Leine endlich lockerte und ihm erlaubte zu gehen.

_Wenn man von der Todesfee spricht,_ dachte er als die Direktorin auf ihn zukam.

„Was zur Hölle hast du zu Hermine gesagt?", fragte sie. „Sie regt sich ganz schön über deine Kommentare auf. Wirklich, Severus, musst du ihr immer Unrecht tun, wenn du mit ihr sprichst?"

„Ihr Unrecht tun? Sie ist diejenige, die mich beleidigt!" sagte Snape empört. „Sie stand da, dachte sie spricht mit jemand anderem, und beleidigte mich. Und sie haben mich verletzt. Sie ist nicht die Einzige, die Gefühle hat."

„Schmollst du?", fragte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Wenn ihr Atem so scheußlich wäre wie ihre Worte, dann würde nichts mehr in ihrer Nähe stehen", fuhr er fort, sie ignorierend.

„Sei nicht so mürrisch, Severus. Du wirst dein Image ruinieren."

Er drehte sich um, um sie anzustarren, doch bevor er zurückschnauzen konnte, schenkte sie ihm ein breites Grinsen, als sie über seine Schulter sah. „Oh sieh nur! Hier kommt sie", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die für ihn, ein wenig zu fröhlich klang.

„Ich bitte dich, Minerva. Wenn du ein Herz hast, würdest du mich von dieser grässlichen Verpflichtung erlösen und mich gehen lassen. Ich würde lieber einen Monat Nachsitzen mit Gryffindor - Erstklässlern hinnehmen, als gezwungen zu sein hier zu bleiben und mit dieser Harpyie zu reden."

Er drehte sich mit der Absicht herauszustürmen um, nur um sich selbst Auge in Auge mit besagter Harpyie wieder zu finden, die die Augen rollte.

„Als würde ich kommen um mit Ihnen zu reden, Snape", sagte Hermine mit Haltung.

„Sie wussten, dass ich es war?"

„Natürlich", schmunzelte sie. „Halten Sie mich wirklich für so dumm, Ihre Zauber nicht zu bemerken?"

Er hatte genug von ihrer Zunge, er starrte beide Frauen an, bevor er auf den Ausgang zustürmte.

„Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?", fragte Hermine Minerva unschuldig, als sie der sich zurückziehenden Gestalt Snapes hinterher sah.

Minerva seufzte. „Ich glaube, du hast mit deinem Tadel seinen Stolz verletzt, Hermine."

„Wenn ich nicht zuerst geschlagen hätte, dann hätte er es getan, ohne Gnade, so wie er es bereits unzählige Male zuvor getan hat."

Bevor Minerva etwas entgegnen konnte, hielt plötzlich die Musik an und das Klimpern von Glas forderte die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit. Die Frauen kehrten in die Mitte des Raumes zurück, welche bis auf Ron und Luna frei geräumt worden war.

Hermine studierte das Paar vor ihr. Luna war wirklich eine bessere Partie für Ron als sie es jemals war. Hermine und Ron hatte eine Kurzbeziehung gehabt, die etwa drei Monate dauerte, bevor sie zugaben, dass beste Freunde nicht immer zu großen Liebhabern wurden. Ron wollte das, was seine Eltern hatten. Hermine war nicht an Hochzeit und Kinder interessiert, damals oder heute. Ihr Augenmerk war auf ihre Karriere gerichtet und sie war nicht in Eile zu einer so genannten häuslichen Seeligkeit über zu gehen. Das ist der Grund, warum Luna die bessere Wahl für Ron war. Es scheint als wollten sie dieselben Dinge und sie waren glücklich miteinander; Hermine freute sich sehr für die beiden.

So war es also kein großer Schock als Ron, vor ihren Familien und Freunden, seine Liebe zu Luna bekannte und sie fragte, ob sie ihn heiraten möchte. Und es war auch keine Überraschung, dass Luna sofort mit ein gehauchtes „Ja" antwortete. Hermine jubelte mit dem Rest der Menge. Obwohl es kein Weg in ihrem Leben war, für den sie bereit war, würde sie das Paar unterstützten, genauso wie sie es bei Harry und Ginny getan hat. Ihre Freunde glücklich zu sehen, war alles was ihr etwas bedeutete. Nachdem sie ihre aufrichtigen Gratulationen an das Paar gegeben hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Bar, definitiv bereit für einen starken Drink.

„Und wieder geht jemand in die Seeligkeit des Heiratens über." Sie hob ihr Glas zum Gruß an niemand besonderen, bevor sie den Feuerwhiskey hinunterkippte, dagegen ankämpfend das Gesicht zu verziehen. Sie war nie jemand für solch ein starkes Trinkgelage gewesen, aber dies hielt sich nicht davon ab, einen neuen Drink zu ordern, als Remus neben ihr auftauchte, der ausgesandt worden war, einen Johannesbeerrum für Tonks zu holen.

Hermine nickte ihrem Freund zu, der wie ein Förster gekleidet war. „Spielst du heute Abend nicht den großen bösen Wolf?"

„Das tue ich oft genug", sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich dachte, ich probiere heute Abend mal was anderes. Ich bin der Kerl, der das Mädchen kriegt."

Hermine entschied sich nicht darauf hinzuweisen, dass _Mädchen_

das entscheidende Wort in diesem Satz war. Anscheinend hatte Tonks ihm eine leicht veränderte Version des Märchens erzählt. Wer war sie, sein Fantasie zu ruinieren?

„Aber du hast das Mädchen doch schon", sagte sie in Richtung Tonks nickend, die Lunas neuen Ring bestaunte. „Ich nehme an, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bevor du und Tonks heiraten. Warum hast du sie noch nicht gefragt?"

Remus grinste sie verschwörerisch an. „Ich wollte das eigentlich heute Abend nach der Party machen, aber nach dem", gestikulierte er in Richtung Ron und Luna, „denke ich, dass ich noch warten werden. Aber bald. Sehr bald."

Sie lächelte ihn an. Er war schon immer jemand gewesen, den sie mochte und respektierte und, auch weil er ein sehr schweres Leben bekommen hatte, gönnte sie ihm jeden noch so kleinen Augenblick des Glücks. Sie hoffte nur, dass sich ihre Forschungen eines Tages auszahlen würden und dass sein Werwolfdasein nichts weiter als eine schlechte Erinnerung sein würde.

„Aber was ist mit dir?", fragte er. „Irgendwelche Vorraussichten in deinem Leben, oder bist du immer noch gegen das Heiraten?"

„Ich bin nicht generell gegen das Heiraten", erklärte sie. „Ich denke, dass Menschen dumme, spontane Dinge nach einem Krieg tun und zu Heiraten ist eins davon. So viele Menschen kümmern sich darum das Gefühl der Familie wieder zu erschaffen, die sie im Krieg verloren haben, dass sie sich selbst der Illusion, von soliden Verbindungen und einem stabilen Leben, hingeben. Ich verspüre kein Bedürfnis mich da hineinzustürzen. Ich möchte meine Karriere festigen, bevor ich gleich in Erwägung ziehe, mich niederzulassen."

Remus sah sie traurig an. „Wer war sonst noch da, Hermine?"

„Wie bitte?" Bisweilen hatte sie merkwürdige Verabredungen gehabt – sie war vielleicht gegen Beziehungen gewesen, aber sie war keine Nonne gewesen – aber sie wusste nicht, was Remus die ganze Zeit davon redete.

„Ich weiß, dass deine Beziehung mit Ron deine Erwartungen nicht erfüllte -"

„Das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit -"

„Und gewiss hat Krum dich nicht so verbittert gemacht", fuhr er fort, ihre Unterbrechung ignorierend.

„Ich bin nicht verbittert; ich denke nur praktisch", behauptete sie. „Und wirklich! Warum muss ein Mann oder seine Handlungen der Grund für meine Entscheidungen sein? Kann eine Frau meines Alters nicht ganz einfach entscheiden, jetzt noch nicht zu heiraten? Ich sehe keinen Grund dafür in irgendetwas hineinzustürzen. So viele Jahre habe ich mich auf den Krieg konzentriert und nun habe ich zum ersten Mal kann ich mich auf mich selbst und auf meine eigenen Ziele konzentrierten und ebenfalls darauf, dich davon abzuhalten jeden Monat pelzig zu werden."

Sie mochte Remus wirklich, aber manchmal war er genauso schlimm wie die anderen. Sie dachte, dass so fortgeschritten die Zaubererwelt in manchen Gebieten auch war – so etwas wie der Anblick einer allein stehenden, Karriere-orientierten Frau – schien Jahrzehnte hinter den Muggels zu liegen.

„Du bist wirklich etwas", sagte er.

Sie konnte den Ton in seiner Stimme nicht identifizieren und so sprach sie einfach ihren Gedanken aus. „Ich werde mich nicht für meine Lebensentscheidungen oder meine Gefühle entschuldigen."

„Ich würde niemals etwas anderes erwarten", sagte er beruhigt.

„Ich meinte meine vorangehende Äußerung als ein Kompliment du nicht als ein Urteil. Es ist dein Leben und du musst es leben, so wie du es willst und wie es dir richtig erscheint."

„Danke", sagte sie sanft, sich zu ihm herüberlehnend gab sie ihm einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie ihn bat sie zu entschuldigte.

Remus brachte ein Tablett voll mit Getränken zum Tisch zurück, wo Tonks, Minerva, Harry und Ginny saßen. Er gestikulierte in Richtung Hermine, die gerade den Ballsaal verließ. „Sie hasst es über Liebe und Heiraten zu reden, nicht?"

„Nicht im Geringsten", sagte Harry. „Manchmal, denke ich, ist sie zu intelligent für ihr eigenes Wohl. Sie wird niemals zulassen, dass ihre Gefühle ihr logisches Denken beherrschen. Und Liebe ist nichts, wenn nicht unlogisch."

„Hey!", sagte Ginny und stieß ihrem Ehemann den Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Ich meinte es nicht auf diese Weise, Gin", fing Harry an sich zu entschuldigen, aber sie ließ ihn mit einem Lachen laufen.

„Wisst ihr", sagte sie verschwörerisch zu denen, die an dem Tisch saßen. „Sie und Snape würden ein wirklich perfektes Paar abgeben. Sie verdienen den jeweils anderen tatsächlich."

„Da könntest du wirklich auf etwas gestoßen sein, Ginevra", stimmte Minerva zu. „Die beiden sehen wirklich glücklich aus, wenn sie sich gegenseitig verspotten und anstacheln."

„Bitte", lachte Remus. „Binnen einer Woche von Verabredungen würden sie, durch ihre Beleidigungen, an Blutverlust sterben, oder sie würden sich gegenseitig verrückt machen."

„Oder sie enden wie Kniesel", bot Tonks an und der ganze Tisch brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Als das Lachen langsam starb, hatte Ginny ein Funkeln in den Augen. Sie musterte ihre Begleiter und grinste hinterhältig

„Ich sage, wir unternehmen eine Herausforderung weit größer als zu versuchen Hermine dazu zu bringen, auszugehen", sagte sie. „Wir sollten für sie und Severus Kuppler spielen!"

Harry sah ein wenig schlecht aus, bei dem Gedanken. „Sie werden niemals zustimmen", sagte er in einer Weise, als ob er versuchte sich selbst mehr als alles andere zu beruhigen.

„Nicht wenn wir ihnen ohne große Umschweife näher kommen", sagte Tonks und trat Ginny bei, Pläne zu schmieden. „Wie auch immer, es ist nicht zu leugnen, dass ihre Späße nur eine andere Form ihrer sexuellen Anspannung sind."

Harry erblasste, aber sein Einwand wurde zurückgewiesen, als seine Freunde die Situation betrachteten.

„Aber wenn wir sie nur einen leichten Stoß in die richtige Richtung gäben", schlug Minerva vor, „könnten wir sie dazu bringen zu denken, dass es Schicksal war und letztendlich dazu zu erkennen, was wir alle bereits wissen."

„Wollt ihr wirklich Amor spielen?" Harry sah sie alle an, als wären sie verrückt geworden. „Hermine wird euch in die nächste Woche hexen, wenn sie das herausfindet."

„Sie wird es nicht herausfinden, wird sie doch nicht oder Harry?" Ginny sah ihn spitz an.

Harry sah Remus zur Unterstützung an, aber Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Es ist wie Shakespeare sagte Harry", erzählte Remus ihm. „Einige Amors töten mit Pfeilen, andere mit Fallen."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

krieg ich ein Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Meine lieben Leser,

es tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass in den letzten Tagen keine neuen Kapitel gepostet wurde, der Grund lag allerdings nicht an mir. Man konnte in den letzten Tagen keine Dokumente hochladen. Die Stories, bei denen noch Kapitel online gestellt wurde, wurde im Ordner hochgeladen und nach und nach gepostet. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse.

Aus oben genannten Grund, gehen die Kapitel 5, 6 und 7 gleichzeitig online.

Ich danke für die letzten Reviews und wünsche euch nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Meine lieben Reviewer, ja jetzt geht die große Verkupplerei los.

Wir werden sehen was daraus wird.

Genug gequatscht, jetzt geht's weiter.

Hier ist Kapitel 5

------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 5

Der Fuchsbau war voll gestopft mit Menschen, die gekommen waren um Rons und Lunas Verlobung zu feiern.

Wieder einmal, sah sich Snape dazu gezwungen dazu, sympathisch zu sein. Seufzend, sehnte er sich nach den Tagen als Spion, wo er so unsozial gewesen sein konnte, wie er wollte und nicht erwartet wurde, solche Veranstaltungen wie diese hier, zu besuchen. Aber dies würde natürlich bedeuten, dass er immer noch Voldemort zu gehorchen hätte; dieser Gedanke reichte aus um ihn erschaudern zu lassen. Die Weasleys und das Trio waren laut, lästig und rüpelhaft, aber zumindest waren sie nicht geeignet dafür ihn physisch, aus einer Laune heraus, zu foltern. Nein, ihre Folter war von einer anderen Art. Unfähig mit dem Lärm und der Menschenmenge umzugehen, verdrückte er sich ungesehen durch die Hintertür zur Einsamkeit und Stille des Gartens.

_Der junge Weasley ist verlobt_, dachte er schmunzelnd. _Da Potter bereits geheiratet hat, würde es nun nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bevor auch das letzte Mitglied des Trios, entsprechend und sich beugend, in die häusliche Seeligkeit gefolgt sein wird. _Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte die Faszination, sich zu verlieben und bis in alle Ewigkeit zusammen zu bleiben, nicht nachvollziehen. Sich zu verlieben brachte einem Mann nicht viel, außer, dass er sich in einen Narren verwandelte und ihm eventuell das Herz gebrochen wurde. Außerdem, warum würde ein Mann den Rest seines Lebens an ein und dieselbe Frau gebunden verbringen wollen, wenn es dort so viele Frauen auszuprobieren gab? Er war zufrieden damit, bedeutungslose Affären zu haben, wenn die Stimmung umschlug. Das Bett mit einer Frau zu teilen, war eine Sache; sein Leben mit einer Frau zu teilen stand außer Frage. Er konnte nicht begreifen, dass es _Die Perfekte Frau_ gab, eine Frau so außergewöhnlich, all die Qualitäten besitzend, die er begehrte anstelle von Sex, der in einem exquisiten Paket eingewickelt ist, dass er all seine existierenden Überzeugungen wegwerfe würde und selbst vor ihr auf die Knie gehen und ihr seine Liebe, für alle Ewigkeit, gestehen würde. Und bis er entdeckte, das solch eine Kreatur existiert, würde er sei Leben so weiter leben wie er es getan hatte, zufrieden mit seinem Junggesellendasein.

Er sah auf und bemerkte eine Gruppe von Männern, die auf die Tür zusteuerten. Um nicht bemerkt zu werden, tauchte er in den Schatten des Schuppens unter.

Remus, Harry und Ron hielten an der Tür an. Remus sah sich um und flüsterte den jüngeren Männern etwas zu, bevor sie im Garten spazieren gingen.

„Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht", sagte Ron und fasste sich an den Bauch.

„Mir auch, Kumpel", stimmte Harry zu.

„Ist es wirklich eine Überraschung? Ich meine, seht euch doch mal an, wie sie gegeneinander kämpfen", sagte Remus schulterzuckend, als sie näher auf die Stelle zukamen, wo sich Snape versteckte.

„Aber Hermine? Verliebt?", fragte Harry und hörte sich so an, als habe man ihm erzählt, dass der Weihnachtsmann nicht existierte.

„Mit Snape?" Ron schaute sogar noch spitzer.

Snape erstickte bloß ein überraschtes Keuchen bei dieser Offenbarung. Er rutschte noch tiefer in den Schatten und lauschte der Konversation.

„Bist du sicher, dass Tonks das gesagt hat?", fragte Harry.

„Ja", versicherte Remus ihm. „Ich war zuerst ebenso fassungslos. Es ist nicht gerade so als hätte Hermine jemals nach außen hin irgendwelche anderen Zeichen von Gefühlen, als dieses um eine Nasenlänge voraus sein, das ihre verdrehte Freundschaft ist, gezeigt.

„Bist du sicher, dass sie nicht betrunken war?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

„Genau das Gegenteil", beharrte Remus. „Tatsächlich sagte Tonks, dass sie nach Lunas Party sehr gekränkt war. Was auch immer Snape am Abend zu ihr sagte, hat sie in Tränen aufgelöst. Sie gab zu, dass sie sich sehr um ihn sorgte, aber das würde sie niemals sagen, nichts über ihre Gefühle, aus Angst verspottet und verachtet zu werden.

„Und das mit guten Grund", sagte Ron.

„Wenn Snape das jemals herausgefunden hätte, würde das Verspotten und Verhöhnen niemals ein Ende finden. Es würde für ihn zu einem Sport werden und er würde nichts mehr tun, außer sie zu quälen und zu peinigen ohne überhaupt Rücksicht auf ihre Gefühle zu nehmen", sagte Harry, verärgert klingend, beim Gedanken an Snape, wie er seiner Freundin wehtut.

„Das ist der Grund, sagte Tonks, warum Hermine niemals zuvor über ihre Gefühle sprach", fuhr Remus fort. „Und sie ließ Tonks zur Geheimhaltung schwören."

„Und selbstverständlich hat sie es jedem erzählt", lachte Harry.

„Nicht jedem", antwortete Remus. „Nur mir. Aber wir dachten, ihr solltet es wissen, sodass ihr sie für eine Weile nicht mit ihrem Singledasein aufzieht. Gebt ihr ein wenig Zeit, darüber hinwegzukommen."

Von diesem vorteilhaften Ort konnte Snape sehen, dass Harry und Ron recht gezüchtigt aussahen.

„Ich hoffe, dass sich das nicht bis zu Snape herumspricht", sagte Harry, einem Gartengnom dabei zusehen, wie er durch die Rosen lief. „Ich würde es hassen ihn nun, da der Krieg vorbei ist, töten zu müssen, weil er Hermine verletzt hat."

„Wer würde das jemals Snape sagen?", fragte Ron. „Außerdem, würde er es wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, wenn er es hörte."

„Das ist der Grund dafür, dass Tonks Hermine riet darüber hinwegzukommen", erklärte Remus. „Hermine hat es mit jemand anderem besser, ein Mann, der ihre Gefühle schätzen würde, die sie anbot. Ich kenne Severus schon eine ganze Zeit lang und er hat niemals etwas Vorteilhaftes über Romantik, Heirat oder Liebe gesagt."

„Mine, sollte mit jemandem zusammen sein, der sie so lieben würde, wie sie es verdient geliebt zu werden", erklärte Ron.

„Und jemand, der sie nicht immer in Fetzen zerschneidet, wenn er seinen Mund öffnet", fügte Harry hinzu.

Ron seufzte. „Ich verstehe es nicht. Was könnte sie möglicherweise in Snape sehen?"

„Er ist eine Herausforderung. Und einige Frauen werden von dem Großen, Dunklen, Hinterhältigen angezogen", sagte Remus schulterzuckend. „Ich hoffe Ginny, Luna und Tonks können ihr am Wochenende etwas Vernunft beibringen."

„Vielleicht können wir versuchen sie mit Percy zusammenzubringen", bot Ron an. „Sie scheinen beide eine enge Beziehung zu Regeln zu haben."

„Ich denke er ist ein wenig zu pompös für Mine", sagte Harry.

„Aber du könntest da auf etwas gestoßen sein, Kumpel. Vielleicht muss ihr nur gezeigt werden, dass andere Männer sie interessant finden."

Remus nickte. „Ja, dass ist vielleicht die Umleitung, die sie braucht, um ihre Gefühle für Snape in die Ferne zu stellen."

„Ich denke es ist Zeit eine Liste von all unseren allein stehenden Freunden zu machen", sagte Harry.

„Lasst uns morgen weiter darüber reden", schlug Remus vor. „Wir sollten besser wieder reingehen, bevor unsere Frauen uns verdächtigen etwas Schlechtes im Schilde zu führen."

„Tun wir das nicht?", grinste Ron.

Die drei lachten als sie wieder hineingingen.

Snape trat aus seinem Versteck und starrte an die Tür. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade zufälligerweise gehört hatte. Seine erste Reaktion war, es für einen Trick zu halten, aber als er die Ereignisse Revue passieren ließ, dachte er nicht mehr, dass es inszeniert war. Schließlich war keiner in der Küche gewesen, als er beschloss, für eine kleine Ruhepause von der Menge, nach draußen zu kommen, so konnten sie also nicht wissen, dass er sie hören würde.

Sich an die Schuppenwand zurücklehnend, dachte er darüber nach, was gesagt wurde. _Hermine? Liebt mich? Warum?_ Was würde jemanden wie sie dazu bringen so jemanden wie ihn – ein verleumdeter Ex-Todesser, der Albus Dumbeldore getötet hat - zu wollen. Zugegeben, er war freigesprochen worden und sie hatte ihm niemals seine Vergangenheit vorgehalten. Auch hat sie deshalb nicht über ihn geurteilt. Aber er war nie der Typ Mann gewesen, in den sich jemand verliebte, besonders keiner, der so mutig, intelligent und schön war wie sie. _Schön? _Ja, es war wahr. Sie war aus der jugendlichen Misslichkeit herausgewachsen und war zu einer selbstbewussten, attraktiven Frau geworden. Eine Frau die anscheinend dachte, dass er so gefühllos war, dass sie gelobte, ihm niemals ihre Seele zu enthüllen, aus Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Ihre Freunde waren besorgt darüber, dass er sie verspotten würde, wenn er dies herausfand._ Ich würde es wahrscheinlich tun,_ gab er zu. Aber es würde eher daran liegen, dass er nicht mit diesen Gefühlen umzugehen wusste, als daran, dass sie sie ihm gestanden hatte. _Sie würde eher die Stille ertragen, als es mir zu erzählen. Bin ich wirklich so kaltherzig?_ Da er niemals die Absicht hatte nett zu werden, dachte er Hermine würde verstehen, dass ihr geistigen Wettstreite sein Weg war ihr eine Freundschaft, oder das nächstgelegene an einer Freundschaft zu dem er fähig war, anzubieten.

_Aber möchte ich, dass sie mich liebt? _Er genoss ihre Kämpfe mit dem Verstand und sie arbeiteten gut, beim Brauen und beim Forschen, zusammen. Sie verärgerte ihn nicht so viel wie die meisten Menschen, da sie besonnener und intelligenter war, als die meisten ihrer Gegenstücke. _Aber Liebe?_ Er wusste nicht ob er sagen konnte, dass er etwas Ähnliches fühlte. Er sorgte sich um sie, das war wahr; es war nicht so, dass er ihr Unheil wünschte, aber dass war ein weit entfernter Weg von Liebe. Ein Bild von ihr auf Lovegoods Party kam ihm in den Sinn, und er erinnerte sich an die anfängliche Anziehungskraft, die er gefühlt hatte, als er sie sah. _Gut, dann war es eben keine Liebe, aber Verlangen ist ein Beginn_, dachte er. Vielleicht würde er ihr ein Abendessen vorschlagen und die Möglichkeiten erkunden. Natürlich bedeutete das, dass er seine Abfälligkeit ihr gegenüber zügeln musste. Und am wahrscheinlichsten war es, dass er für seine früheren Äußerungen von Leuten wie Lupin und Bill Weasley aufgezogen werden würde.

_Wenn ich dachte, dass ich alleine sterben würde, dann dachte ich nicht, dass ich lange genug leben würde, um verheiratet zu sein_, rechtfertigte er schulterzuckend.

_Und nicht zu vergessen, die Einsamkeit. _

Er sah, dass Hermine den Hof überquerte und auf ihn zukam. Sie abschätzend musternd, fand er, dass sie seit ihrer Jugendzeit in ihren Körper hineingewachsen war, und dass sie sich mit einer Grazie und Selbstbewusstsein bewegte, welche ihr in ihrer Schulzeit gefehlt hatten. Wahrlich, ihr Haar war so buschig wie immer, aber wer war er in diesem Bereich zu kritisieren? Ihre Haut war makellos und blass, aber von natürlicher Farbe her, als vom Mangel an Sonnenlicht. Die Muggelkleidung, die sie trug, zeigte weibliche Kurven, von denen er nie zuvor Notiz genommen hatte, als sie nur Miss Granger war, Kampfpartnerin, und nicht Hermine, das potentielle Date. Aber mehr als alles andere, waren es ihre Augen, die seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Es waren die Augen von jemandem, der Leid, Verlust und Opfer verstand, da sie es selbst auch schon durchgemacht hatte. Doch damals sprühten sie vor Lachen oder funkelten vor Unfug, er hatte bemerkt, dass sie abstumpften und einigen unerwähnten Gefühlen zeigten, wenn sie glaubte, dass niemand es bemerken würde.

Es war das, mehr als alles andere, das ihn dazu veranlasste zu entscheiden, sie auf einem anderen lohnenswerten Level kennen zu lernen, wenn auch aus keinem anderen Grund als die Ursache solch einer Traurigkeit zu erfahren.

Sie stoppte vor ihm. „Ich weiß, dass Sie eher von Erstklässern umgeben sein möchten, als mit den Weasleys zu essen, aber Molly hat mich geschickt, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass das Abendessen fertig ist."

Er suchte nach irgendeinem Zeichen der Zuneigung, aber versteckte ihre Gefühle wirklich sehr gut. Er entschied sich sie aufzumuntern.

„So wahr dies auch sein mag, danke ich Ihnen nichtsdestotrotz Ihrer Schmerzen", erzählte er ihr.

Ein verwirrter Ausdruck, legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Meine Schmerzen?"

„Ihre Bemühungen", sagte er und versuchte nicht zu ungeduldig zu klingen. Er dachte, dass sie intelligenter wäre.

„Ich weiß was es bedeutet", schnappte sie. „Ich habe nur keine Ahnung, warum Sie das gesagt haben. Wenn es schmerzvoll gewesen wäre, hätte ich es schließlich nicht getan", versicherte sie ihm, bevor sie sich umdrehte, wieder zurück nach drinnen ging und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

ach ja, schon wieder vorbei.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein Review

lg –Serena-S-


	6. Chapter 6

Meine lieben Leser,

es tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass in den letzten Tagen keine neuen Kapitel gepostet wurde, der Grund lag allerdings nicht an mir. Man konnte in den letzten Tagen keine Dokumente hochladen. Die Stories, bei denen noch Kapitel online gestellt wurde, wurde im Ordner hochgeladen und nach und nach gepostet. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse.

Aus oben genannten Grund, gehen die Kapitel 5, 6 und 7 gleichzeitig online.

Ich danke für die letzten Reviews und wünsche euch nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 6

Das Abendessen war endlich vorbei und Hermine machte sich fertig, um sich zu verabschieden. Snape hatte sich heute Abend ziemlich merkwürdig verhalten und es nervte sie. Anstatt, dass sie ihre gewöhnlichen Beleidigungen austauschten, hatte er sie aus der Fassung gebracht, indem er ihr nicht gerade Komplimente gemacht hatte, aber es kam nah daran, als er es jemals tat. Es ärgerte sie, dass sie nicht herausfinden konnte, was er jetzt wieder anstellte. Bis jetzt hatte sie sich ganz gut durchgesetzt, nicht auf irgendeine Anmerkung seinerseits hereinzufallen, da sie sich sehr sicher war, dass sie eine Falle irgendeiner Art waren. Das Spiel hat sie erschöpft und sich nach ihrem Bett sehnend hinterlassen.

Sie ging die Treppen des Fuchsbaus nach oben zu Ginnys ehemaligem Zimmer, um gute Nacht zu sagen. Gerade als sie den Treppenabsatz erreichte, hörte sie ein Gespräch, das sie inne halten ließ.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass Snape etwas für Hermine übrig hat?" Ginnys Stimme drang sanft durch die halb geöffnete Tür.

Überrascht von dieser Bemerkung, ging sie näher zur Tür und sah Ginny, Tonks und Luna alle zusammengedrängt auf Ginnys altem Bett sitzen. Sich selbst an die Wand drückend, um vor den Blicken der Frauen im Zimmer versteckt zu bleiben, hörte sie mit Neugierde zu.

„So sagt es Remus", versicherte Tonks dem Rotschopf.

„Wirst du es ihr erzählen?", fragte Luna.

„Nein zur Hölle! Würdest du?", antwortete Tonks. „Alles was sie tut ist ihm Stöße zu verpassen. Snape mag nicht der beste Mann sein", Gelächter kam auf „aber kein Mann verdient es so offen verächtlich für seine Gefühle behandelt zu werden."

„Hermine würde eher für den Rest ihres Lebens täglich auf einem Besen fliegen, als sich mit Snape zu verabreden!", sagte Ginny. „Könnt ihr euch vorstellen wie sie ihn quälen würde, wenn sie das jemals herausfindet?"

„Das ist der Grund, warum ich Remus sagte er solle Snape sagen das Ganze zu vergessen", erzählte Tonks ihnen. „Hermine sucht keinen Mann, und selbst wenn sie es tät, es würde definitiv nicht Snape sein."

„Vielleicht sollten wir es ihr erzählen, nur um zu hören was sie dazu sagt. Nach allem haben sie eine Menge gemeinsam", schlug Luna vor.

„Nein!", sagte Ginny und Tonks gleichzeitig.

„Hermine ist so gegen Männer und das Heiraten, dass sie ihn nur verspotten würde, bis er in Tränen ausbricht", sagte Ginny mit Gewissheit.

Hermine erstarrte auf Grund dieser Beleidigung, aber sie blieb ruhig.

„Wenn man noch mal darüber nachdenkt", fuhr Ginny fort in einem Ton, der Hermine dazu brachte zu denken, dass Ginny nichts Gutes im Schilde führte. „vielleicht sollte wir es ihr doch erzählen. Mir würde es nichts ausmachen zu sehen wie sie Snape zum Weinen bringt."

„Snape mag ein Bastard sein, aber er verdient es für sich zu behalten, dass er einen kleinen Teil seines Stolzes verloren hat", konterte Tonks. „Hermine würde ihm lieber sein Herz herausreißen und es ihm zum Frühstück servieren, als es als das Ihrige zu akzeptieren."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich Mitleid mit Snape habe", seufzte Luna.

Hermine hörte jemanden sie Treppe heraufkommen und versteckte sich schnell in dem alten Zimmer der Zwillinge gegenüber von Ginny Zimmer. Hermine ließ die Tür etwas offen, sodass sie in den anderen Raum spähen konnte.

„Hier seit ihr, Ladies", sagte Remus und stieß die Tür zu Ginnys Zimmer nun ganz auf. Er ging hinüber zu Tonks und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Entschuldigt, dass ich eure Party unterbreche, aber wir sollten uns besser beeilen oder wir werden zu spät zum Konzert kommen. Die Schicksalsschwestern warten auf niemanden."

Tonks stand vom Bett auf und schlang einen Arm um Remus' Taille und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Wir haben nur darüber geredet wie glücklich wir darüber sind Männer zu haben, die uns so sehr lieben", erzählte sie Remus, bevor sie seine Hand ergriff und ihm erlaubte sie aus dem Raum herauszuführen.

Hermine versteckte sich schnell weiter hinten im Raum. Leise ging sie durch den Raum und setzte sich auf eines der Betten.

_Kann das wahr sein? Halten meine Freunde wirklich so wenig von mir und glauben, dass ich so verächtlich zu einem Mann sein würde, weil er einfach an mir interessiert ist?_

_Aber Snape?_

_Vielleicht ist das Ganze nur eine Art Witz gewesen. Das würde gewiss sein früheres Verhalten erklären._

_Ja, so muss es sein. Snape fühlt gegenüber niemandem auf diese Weise._

_Aber was ist wenn er es doch tut? _Dieser lästige Teil ihres Gehirns, der alles zweimal überdachte, meldete sich zu Wort. _Was ist, wenn er über die Jahre doch Gefühle dieser Art entwickelt hat? Und nach damals, mit wem hat er sonst seinen Verstand geteilt und gemessen?_

Sie überdachte das Ganze und beschloss, dass es wahr war, dass sie eine weitaus freundschaftlichere Beziehung mit Snape hatte als die Meisten, aber das war weit von Liebe entfernt. Sie dachte nicht wirklich, dass Snape fähig war sich einzugestehen verliebt zu sein. Dieser Mann hatte mehr Mauern um seine Gefühle, als China an seinen Grenzen.

In Anbetracht der Quellen, glaubte sie, dass die drei dazu neigten, zu übertreiben. Aber selbst wenn es keine Liebe war, konnte Snape möglicherweise doch an ihr interessiert sein?

_Möchte ich, dass er in mir etwas anderes als eine Freundin sieht?_

Sie konnte nicht verleumden, dass sie ihre verbalen Kämpfe liebte, fast genauso wie sie die einigen Male genoss, bei denen sie zusammen an einem Zaubertrank oder einer Forschung gearbeitet hatten. Diese Zeit, die sie mit ihm verbrachte, verging mühelos, da er sie wie einen Kollegen behandelte, eine geschlechtlose Existenz. Die Tatsache, dass sie eine Frau und er ein Mann war, war in ihrer Beziehung bedeutungslos.

_Aber was ist, wenn es das nicht war?_

Snape war nicht schöne, aber damals, sie war mit Viktor Krum ausgegangen, hatte sie sich selbst nicht für schön gehalten, also waren sie wieder gleich. Das Aussehen beiseite gelegt, war er unglaublich intelligent, witzig und er teilte ihre Interessen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. _ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich das wirklich in Betracht ziehe! Dieser Mann ist gemein, hinterhältig und ungesellig._

_Aber nicht zu dir. _Die lästige Stimme war wieder da. _Außerdem, ein Mann wie Snape ist nicht an einer Frau interessiert, deren Lebensziel es ist eine Quidditch Mannschaft zu gebären. Er würde nicht weniger als eine Frau mit einem eigenen Leben erwarten._

Obwohl sie nicht sagen konnte, dass sie tiefere Gefühle für Snape hatte, konnte sie sich selbst sehen, den Brunnen(dieser Gefühle) mit ein oder zwei Verabredungen zu untersuchen. Er war ein faszinierender Mann und manchmal war ein Date einfach ein Date, nichts weiter. Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar und seufzte. Sie konnte sich genau die Reaktion ihrer Freunde vorstellen, wenn sie herausfänden, dass sie - "Miss ich brauche keinen Mann" – in Erwägung zog, sich zu verabreden, geschweige denn die Reaktion darauf, mit wem.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Krieg ich ein Review?

lg -Serena-S-


	7. Chapter 7

Meine lieben Leser,

es tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass in den letzten Tagen keine neuen Kapitel gepostet wurde, der Grund lag allerdings nicht an mir. Man konnte in den letzten Tagen keine Dokumente hochladen. Die Stories, bei denen noch Kapitel online gestellt wurde, wurde im Ordner hochgeladen und nach und nach gepostet. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse.

Aus oben genannten Grund, gehen die Kapitel 5, 6 und 7 gleichzeitig online.

Ich danke für die letzten Reviews und wünsche euch nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 7

Snape apparierte am nächsten Nachmittag vor dem Grimmauld Platz 12 und klopfte an, nicht sicher was er dort eigentlich wollte oder was er sagen würde. Er war drauf und dran das Ganze zu vergessen und wieder zu disapparieren, als Ginny neben ihn apparierte. „Mrs. Potter", sagte er nickend.

„Severus." Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem Grinsen, als sie die Schutzzauber senkte. „Möchtest du hereinkommen?"

Er wurde von ihrem breiten Lächeln, das ihr Gesicht zierte, aus der Fassung gebracht; sie war niemals so glücklich ihn zu sehen. Er vermutete, dass ihre Stimmung mehr von dem Ring an ihrem Finger herrührte als von seiner Präsenz an der Tür. „Ist Miss Granger zu Hause?", fragte er und versuchte ernst zu klingen, aber er konnte die Hoffnung in seiner Stimme hören und verfluchte sich lautlos dafür.

Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Ich denke. Sie war oben in ihrem Zimmer, als ich gegangen bin." Sie trat beiseite, die Tür offen haltend. „Dritte Etage, zweite Tür rechts."

Er sah sie wütend an, als er eintrat. Er hörte ihren Versuch ein Lachen zu ersticken, als er auf die Treppe zuging und er widerstand dem Drang sie zu verhexen.

Vor Hermines Tür anhaltend, atmete er tief durch und klopfte. In seiner Eile mit ihr zu sprechen, öffnete er die aufgeschlossene Tür, bevor sie antworten konnte, und erstarrte. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, aber er konnte ihr Spiegelbild im Spiegel sehen. Ihre Hand zeichnete eine bösartig aussehende Schnittwunde nach, die oberhalb ihrer Brüste begann und sich bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel hinabzog, der von ihrer aufgeknöpften Hose freigelegt wurde.

Ihr Keuchen löste seine Erstarrung; instinktiv strechte er den Arm nach ihr aus, als sie nach ihrem Hemd griff. „Ich wusste nicht, dass jemand hier war", murmelte sie.

Von der Tatsache, dass sie barbusig vor ihm stand, nicht entmutigt, drehte er sie prompt zu sich um, um die Wunde zu untersuchen. Er berührte sanft die entzündete, rote Haut neben der Wunde und sie stieß einen gequälten Schrei aus. erst da bemerkte er das Gefäß mit Balsam in ihrer Hand. Er nahm es ihr ab und roch daran. Den Geruch aus eigener Erfahrung erkennen, wusste er, dass es ein starker Heilbalsam war, der eine betäubende Wirkung hatte. Er wandte seine Augen von dem Gefäß ab und sah in ihre Augen.

„Was ist mit Ihnen passiert, Miss Granger? Wer hat Ihnen das angetan?"

Sie wand sich aus seinem Griff und er ließ sie gehen. Seine Augen verließen die Wunden nicht, bis sie das Hemd darüber zog und ihm so die Sicht darauf versperrte. Emotionen tobten in ihm: er war wütend, dass jemand es wagte ihr wehzutun, besorgt um ihr Wohlergehen, neugierig, warum sie Ganze verheimlichte und ängstlich, dass etwas ernsthaft nicht mit ihr in Ordnung war. Die Frau, die ihn Gerüchten zufolge, liebt, war verletzt und er wollte sie an sich ziehen und schwören, dass er alles gut machen würde; sie vor allem Bösen beschützen würde, sie rächen würde. Die plötzliche Intensität seine Gefühle, brachte ihn aus der Fassung, aber er schob alle Emotionen beiseite und konzentrierte sich aus die Frau vor ihm.

Sie sah ihn nicht mehr an, sondern zu Boden. Seine Finger sanft unter ihr Kinn legend, hob er ihren Kopf an. „Was ist es, Miss Granger?", fragte er sanft.

Er sah zu, sich hilflos fühlend, wie Tränen in ihren Augen aufwallten. Ohne nachzudenken, nahm er sie, auf die Wunde achtend, in seine Arme. Ihre Gefasstheit bröckelt in seiner Umarmung. Er streichelt leicht ihren Rücken, als er ihr beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte. Mit der anderen Hand schloss er wortlos die Tür ab; er wollte keine Störungen. Es gab offenbar einen Grund für sie, solch eine Sache geheim zu halten.

Als ihre Schluchzer nachließen, bot er ihr sein Taschentuch an. „Was ist passiert, Hermine?" Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie mit ihrem Vornamen ansprach.

Sie sah zu ihm auf, ihre rot umrandeten Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, aber sie sagte nichts. Eine zittrige Hand ausstreckend, nahm sie die Dose vom Bett, wo Snape sich hingesetzt hatte. Er sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie eine Minute damit spielte, als ob sie etwas entscheiden würde.

Dann überraschte sie ihn, indem sie ihr Hemd wieder auszog, ihm ein müdes Lächeln zeigend. „Entschuldige, Severus; es tut weh. ich muss das darauf machen." Sie nickte in Richtung des Balsams.

Geschockt seinen Namen von ihren Lippen zu hören und sie so verletzlich und doch stark vor ihm stehen zu sehen, konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er sich mehr um sie sorgte als nur um jemanden mit dem er seine Intelligenz maß. Aber in welchem Ausmaß, wusste er nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er wollte, dass es ihr wieder besser ging, und dann konnten sie sich mit dem Rest beschäftigen. Er beruhigte ihre Hand. „Darf ich?"

Sie hielt ihm das Gefäß hin. Er tauchte seine Finger in die kühle Creme, und mit der leichtesten Berührung zu der er fähig war, wendete er die Salbe an. Er fühlte, dass sie sich anspannte, bei der ersten schmerzvollen Berührung, aber dann entspannte sie sich, als die Taubheit einsetzte. Er fokussierte sich auf die Wunde und stellte sicher, dass sie und die davon umgebene gereizte Haut gut bedeckt waren, bevor er ihr half ihr Hemd wieder anzuziehen.

„Danke", sagte sie, sich schwerfällig auf das Bett setzend, als lastete etwas so sehr auf ihr, dass sie körperlich herunterzog.

Er musste wissen, was passiert war. Sich vor sie hinkniend, nahm er ihre Hände in seine. „Rede mit mir, bitte, Liebes." Dieser Kosename rutschte ihm heraus, aber er ließ es so stehen, wollte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken.

„Da ist nichts, das du tun kannst, Severus. Da ist nichts, das irgendjemand tun kann." Sie seufzte müde, bevor sie ihn schließlich ansah. „Die einzige Person, die den Fluch aufheben kann, ist nichts als eine leblose Hülle eines Mannes in Askaban."

„Lucius!", spie Snape aus.

Sie nickte.

Fluchend, drückte er sanft ihre Hand. „Erzähl mir alles davon, Hermine."

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Er hat mich mit irgendeinem unbekannten Fluch getroffen und die Heiler im St. Mungos waren nicht in der Lage die Wunde zu schließen. Die einzige Hoffnung war Lucius zu verhören, um herauszufinden was er getan hat. Aber das ist nicht länger möglich."

„Warum hast du es niemandem erzählt?", fragte er, mit den Daumen ihre Handknöchel reibend.

„Warum? Damit mich jeder bemitleiden kann? Mich zu beschützen versuchen?"

„Vielleicht können wir dir helfen?"

„Niemand kann mir helfen", sagte sie. Sie sah weg und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Was hast du gesagt, Liebes?" _Verdammt! _Er hatte es schon wieder getan.

„Die einzige Weg mir zu helfen ist Lucius zu töten", sagte sie matt.

„Was?" Überraschung füllte seine Stimme.

„Als ich versuchte den Fluch zu finden, entdeckte ich einen schwarzmagischen Zauberspruch, der, wenn er ausgeführt wird während man den Feind tötet, alle Flüche aufheben wird, die diese Person jemals ausgeführt hat. Entweder stirbt Lucius, oder ich werde die restlichen Jahre unter diesen Schmerzen leiden, bis sich der Fluch genug ausgebreitet hat, um mich zu töten.

„Ausgebreitet?"

„Die ursprüngliche Fluchwunde war nur etwa 7 cm lang", sagte sie kurz angebunden.

Er war entsetzt. „Du hast dich mit dieser Sache beinah ein halbes Jahr alleine herumgeschlagen? Oh, Hermine."

Seine Gefühle, die seinen Gedanken schon weit voraus waren, führten seine Lippen zu ihren. Sein Mund berührte ihre Lippen mit der Zärtlichkeit eines Kusses, in der Absicht ihr die Schmerzen abzunehmen. Er war überrascht ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern zu fühlen, als sie ihren Mund einladend öffnete.

Es war ein Kuss, so anders als jeder den er zuvor erlebt hatte. All die unausgesprochenen Gefühle, die in beiden aufwallten, ergossen sich vorwärts in den jeweils anderen. Es ging nicht um Lust oder Sex, sondern um etwas viel größeres. Er beendete sachte den Kuss und zog sich etwas zurück, um in ihre Augen zu sehen.

„Ich werde alles tun, was nötig ist, um dich zu heilen", schwor er ihr.

„Du würdest Lucius für mich töten? Schwarze Magie anwenden?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme vorsichtig neutral, als ob sie seine Antwort nicht beeinflussen wollte oder ihre eigenen Gedanken verraten.

Er versuchte seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu halten; er wollte nicht, dass sie wusste wie sehr er es verachtete was sie ihn fragte. Er gab ihr nur ein einziges Nicken.

„Oh Severus!" Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn hart.

Dieses Mal war sie es, die den Kuss abbrach. „Danke", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Aber ich kann nicht, werde das nicht von dir verlangen."

„Hermine, Ich…Ich sorge mich um dich", gab er zu. „Ich schöre bei meiner Hand", er umklammerte ihre kleine Hand mit seiner, "dass ich alles in Macht stehende tun werde, dich zu heilen."

„Benutzte diese wundervollen Hände für etwas anderes als fürs Schwören, Severus. Vielleicht, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, können wir auf einen Zaubertrank oder einen anderen Weg stoßen mich zu heilen." Sie ließ sich vor ihm auf dem Boden sinken. „Aber lege kein Gelübde mir gegenüber ab. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass du schon genug von solchen Sachen getan hast für eine Lebenszeit."

„Hermine, wenn es der einzige Weg ist - "

„Dann werde ich damit leben", sagte sie fest.

„Du kannst doch nicht meinen - "

„Shht!" Sie legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden. Sag mir, was brachte dich heute hierher?"

„Ich", begann er und hielt inne, seine ursprüngliche Absicht war inmitten der Offenbarung verloren gegangen. „Ich kam her, um zu sehen, ob du morgen Abend mit mir Essen würdest."

„Ich möchte es sehr gerne, Severus." Sie beehrte ihn mit einem Lächeln.

Sogar mit, von Tränen, geschwollenen Augen und geflecktem Gesicht fand er sie wunderschön und mutig. Er verdankte es Lupin und seiner lästigen Gruppe, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Wahrheit über diese wunderbare Hexe vor ihm gelenkt zu haben. Er führte ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen und küsste die Innenseite ihres Handgelenks. „Wird es gehen?" Er gestikulierte in Richtung ihrer Wunde.

„Der Balsam wird mich für ein paar Stunden betäuben."

Er starrte sie an, versuchte zu entscheiden, ob sie die Wahrheit sagte oder ob sie eine tapfere Miene aufsetzte. Da er nicht respektlos sein wollte und sich einfach in ihr Privatleben einmischen wollte, widerstand er dem Drang Legilimentik zu benutzen um es herauszufinden, und schenkte ihren Worten Glauben.

„Bis morgen, dann", sagte er und stand auf.

An der Tür hielt er innen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Wenn du mich brauchen solltest oder einen Zaubertrank, um die Schmerzen zu lindern, zögere bitte nicht mir zu eulen."

Sie lächelte zum Dank und er verließ ihr Zimmer. Die Gefühle der Erwartung auf Morgen stritten sich mit der Ungerechtigkeit, die die junge Frau, die durch seine Mauern gebrochen war, befallen hatte. Nach all diesen Jahren, hatte er endlich jemanden gefunden um den er sich kümmern wollte, nur um herauszufinden, dass er sie sehr bald wieder verlieren kann. Er dachte an Malfoy und Zorn auf das Leben stieg in ihm auf.

_Sie wird nicht sterben,_ schwor er.

-------------------------------------------------

Langsam wirds richtig spannend.

lg -Serena-S-


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo

ich freue mich, dass dieses Hochladeproblem endlich vorbei ist. Nun die letzten drei Kapitel habe ich zusammen gepostet, ich hoffe sie haben euch gefallen. Auch an alle lieben Reviewer der letzten 4 Kapitel, ein herzliches Dankeschön.

not necessary: nun, ich habe mir die 11 Teile angesehen und ich bin beeindruckt. Du hattest Recht, das Original scheint tatsächlich an diesen Film angelehnt und zum Teil findet man identische Ausdrücke und Handlungen wieder. Nun, im Film ist am Ende alles gut geworden, ob es in dieser Story auch so wird? Wenn du das Original gelesen hast, weißt du es ja schon aber

an alle anderen, was meint ihr?

jetzt geht es erst mal weiter mit dem 8. Kapitel, viel Spaß!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 8

Der eisige Wind blies über das Wasser und ließ Severus frösteln, trotz seiner wiederholten Anwebdung des Wärmezaubers. Dem Wächter zunickend, öffnete er die Tür und zwang sich selbst Askaban, einen Platz den er in seinen besseren Teilen seines Lebens gemieden hatte, zu betreten.

Als gefordert, gab er seinen Zauberstab am Sicherheitstisch ab, bevor er zu der Zelle begleitet wurde. Die schwere eiserne Tür schepperte zu und schloss ihn in der feuchten Zelle ein. Das trübe Licht von einer Laterne, die er in die Hand gedrückt bekommen hatte, beleuchtete den einen Meter vor ihm. Er ging langsam auf die sich zusammengekauerte Gestalt in der Ecke zu.

„Lucius", spottete er grinsend.

Es gab keine Antwort.

Er hob die Laterne vor ihm hoch; ihre sanften Strahlen trugen nicht dazu bei, den Schock, den er vor ihm sah, zu mildern.

Lucius Malfoy, einst so stolz wie arrogant, lag unordentlich in zerfledderten Lumpen, die kaum seinen fast schon skelettartigen Körper bedeckten. Sein einst so luxuriöses Haar, war schlaff und dreckig und ihm fehlten einige Büschel Haar.

Snape starrte auf die Hülle von einem Mann, den er damals einen Freund genannt hatte. Aber die Zeit der Freundschaft war lange vorbei. Der Mann vor ihm war verantwortlich für Hermines Leiden und Snape beabsichtigte etwas darüber zu erfahren.

Snape stand außerhalb des Ambrosia, dem neusten Restaurant in der Winkelgasse. Lupin hatte erwähnt, wie sehr Tonks dafür geschwärmt hatte, als sie letzte Woche hier gewesen waren.

Imaginäre Fussel von seiner Robe bürstend, versuchte er keine Zweifel, infolge von früheren Enttäuschungen, zuzulassen. So sehr er auch wusste, dass seine Verabredung mit Hermine keine List war, fühlte er sich dennoch auf Messers Schneide.

Sie hatten entschlossen sich hier zu treffen, weil Hermine dachte, dass es blöd für ihn wäre, sie in ihrem Büro abzuholen.

Erleichterung durchfloss ihn, als sie sich vor ihm mit einem _Plop _materialisierte.

„Du bist gekommen", sagte er sanft.

„Du hast mich eingeladen." Sie zeigte ihm dieses wunderschöne Lächeln. „Soll ich wieder gehen?", fragte sie gespielt, als sie sich abwendete um wieder zu gehen, aber er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und ergriff ihren Arm.

„Nein, bleib", sagte er schnell. Er sah sie einen Moment an und versuchte zu entscheiden, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Er war nicht von Natur aus zärtlich, dennoch wollte er ihre Hand nehmen, aber er machte sich Sorgen, dass sie es als ein Zeichen von Besitzanspruch sehen. Er war sich sehr ihrer Einstellung zum anderen Geschlecht bewusst und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass welche Gefühle sie auch für ihn hegen mochte, sie ihre grundsätzlichen Prinzipien nicht ändern würde.

Sie holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück, indem sie sich auf ihre Füße stellte und ihre Lippen sanft gegen seine drückte.

„Hallo, Severus", sagte se zurücktretend.

Eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr streichend, flüsterte er eine Begrüßung, bevor er ihr seinen Arm anbot, welchen sie, zu seiner Erleichterung, ohne zögern annahm.

Als sie die Tür des Restaurants erreichten, drängte sich Colin Creevey, Fotograf des _Abendpropheten_, an ihnen vorbei und fotografierte sie und blendete sie vorübergehen mit dem Blitzlicht.

Snape führte Hermine ins Foyer und entschuldigte sich, als er auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler zuging, der immer noch Fotos machte.

„Mr. Creevey, auf ein Wort!", sagte Snape, während er den jungen Mann hinter sich aus dem Restaurant zog.

Snape kam mit einem Schmunzeln zurück, wissend, dass er eine Angst, zu der nur der ehemalige Zaubertrankmeister fähig war, in Creeveys Herz eingeflößt hatte. Diese Fotos würden niemals veröffentlicht werden.

„Du scheinst sehr zufrieden mit dir zu sein", merkte Hermine an, während sie sich setzten.

„Wenn du kein Vergnügen an den kleinen Dingen hast..." er zuckte die Schultern.

Sie lachte. „Was hast du getan? Die Kamera verhext?"

„Es ist nichts weiter zwischen Mr. Creevey und mir passiert außer dem Wechsel einiger ziviler Worte und der Zusicherung, dass diese Fotos niemals gedruckt werden."

„Ich bezweifle, dass Collin es auf diese Weise beschreiben würde", sinnierte sie.

Er hob eine Augenbraue und sie lachte auf. Es tat gut ihr Lachen zu hören und er bemerkte, dass es schon eine Weile her war, dass er es gehört hatte.

Ihr beim durchlesen der Speisekarte zusehend, konnte er, trotz ihres wunderschönen Aussehens, die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen sehen, die die Zauber nicht ganz versteckten. Dort war auch eine Müdigkeit hinter dem Funkeln ihrer Augen zu sehen. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und nahm ihre Hand.

Sie sah auf und schenkte ihm dieses besondere Lächeln, nach dem er bereits süchtig war.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er, offensichtliche Besorgnis in seiner tiefen Stimme.

„Mir geht es gut", versicherte sie ihm.

Bevor er noch etwas entgegnen konnte, kam der Kellner, nahm ihre Bestellungen auf und verschwand schnell wieder in der Küche. Wieder alleine, beanspruchte er noch einmal ihre Hand.

„Ernsthaft, Hermine", begann er.

„Ernsthaft, Severus", unterbrach sie ihn, „Mir geht es gut. Ich schwöre."

Er musterte sie. „Nein, tut es nicht", sagte er entschieden. „Aber es wird", fügte er mit Gewissheit hinzu.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich war heute in Askaban."

„Oh, Severus. DU hast nicht - "

„Nein, ich habe Lucius keinen Schaden zugefügt", versicherte er ihr und hoffte damit den besorgten Blick von ihrem Gesicht zu lösen. „Ich wollte einfach nur sehen, ob ich es schaffe irgendwelche Informationen durch Legilimentik zu bekommen."

„Und, hast du?" Er könnte sagen, dass sie unbeeinflusst klang, aber die Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme war offensichtlich.

„Ja. Ich weiß, was das für ein Fluch war und es gibt einen Gegentrank. Du hattest Recht; es ist notwendig Dunkle Magie anzuwenden, damit es klappt, oder genauer, eine Zutat." Er zog ein schwarzes Glasfläschchen aus seiner Tasche und stellte es vor sie. „Blut von dem Fluchverursacher, gewaltsam genommen."

Sie öffnete ihren Mund um zu antworten, sagte aber nichts, als sie das Fläschchen in ihre Hand nahm und es fest umschloss. „Wie?", fragte sie schließlich und schaute hinunter auf ihre geschlossene Faust.

„Er hat nicht mehr das mentale Fassungsvermögen um einzuwilligen. Ein kleiner Schnitt in seinen Unterarm lieferte das ganze Blut, das wir brauchen und ich war imstande ihn sofort danach wieder zu heilen. Er ist unbeschadet und du wirst deine Heilung kriegen. Wenn du es wünscht, können wir es heute Abend brauen", bot er an.

Nach einem Moment der Stille, indem er sich fragte, ob er irgendetwas getan hatte das sie verletzte, sah sie zu ihm auf und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. „Danke", flüsterte sie.

Er sah ihr in die Augen und versank in ihnen. „Ich schwor dir, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun würde um dich zu heilen."

Dieses Mal war sie es, die seine Hand ergriff. „Das hast du." Ihr starrer Blick durchdrang ihn mit einer solchen Aufrichtigkeit und Gefühlen, dass es ihm den Atem nahm. „Du warst schon immer ein Mann, der zu seinem Wort stand, Severus."

Der Rest des Dinners verlief hinreichend friedlich, aber das Versprechen einer Heilung, die nur einen Zaubertrank entfernt war, brachte beide zu dem Schluss, das Dessert zu überspringen und ihre halb aufgegessenen Gerichtet hinter sich zu lassen für die Gunst seines Labors. Sie apparierten zu seinem Haus im Spinner's End, und machten sich bereit, den Brauprozess vorzubereiten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Und wie fandet ihr es? Jetzt wird es also richtig spannend.

bis zum nächsten Kapitel

lg -Serena-S-


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Leute,

vielen Dank, dass ihr meine Kapitel gelesen habt. Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich so lange nicht gepostet habe nur leider bin ich grad ein bisschen im Prüfungsstress gewesen und hatte deshalb wenig Zeit.

anjahexe: Ich finde, du hast Recht mit der Formulierung. Ich habe das Wort nun in "Liebes" umgeändert. Und nein, ich habe nichts dagegen. Ich bin für jede Kritik offen. Vielen Lieben Dank :-)

Nun aber weiter mit dem vorletzten Kapitel.

Lg -Serena-S-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 9

Unermüdlich bis in die Nacht hinein arbeitend, wechselten sie sich ab, die Zutaten vorzubereiten, den Trank umzurühren und Zauberformel aufzusagen. Das Ergebnis brauchte 5 erschöpfende Stunden ununterbrochenen Zerhackens, Zermahlens, Vermischens und Singens, bevor es drei weitere Stunden kochen konnte. Als der Trank genügend gebrodelt hatte, machte Snape einen Deckel auf den Kessel und stellte einen Wecker. Die Uhr in seinem Wohnzimmer läutete und zeigte ihm, dass es 01:15 Uhr war.

„Du musst erschöpft sein", sagte er, ihr einen Arm anbietend während sie das Labor verließen.

„Nein", antwortete sie mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Die Möglichkeit eine Heilung zu finden lässt mich jetzt nicht schlafen."

Er nickte verstehen, aber er wünschte sich, dass sie sich etwas ausruhen würde. Obwohl er sich sicher war, dass die Heilung funktionieren würde waren es Dunkle Künste und, als solche, würde die Heilung wahrscheinlich auf seine Kosten kommen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ermüdete bevor sie fertig waren.

„Möchtest du einen Tee?", bot er an.

„Das wäre wunderbar", sagte sie, ihm in die kleine Küche folgend.

Er vermischte verschiedene Teeblätter und Kräuter, um das perfekte Getränk zu kreieren, als ihr Magen knurrte.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie verlegen.

„Das muss es nicht", versicherte er ihr. „Du hast dein Abendessen kaum angerührt."

„Ich war eben zu - "

„Ich habe dich nicht getadelt", sagte er sanft. „Ich weiß, dass du an den Trank gedacht hast, genauso wie ich es tat. Aber es gibt keinen Grund jetzt nichts zu essen."

Wissend, dass ihr Magen wahrscheinlich von ihren Nerven verstimmt war, machte er ihr einige Butterbrote und sah ihr dann dabei zu wie sie daran knabberte.

„Das wird funktionieren, Hermine", versicherte er ihr.

„Ich zweifle nicht an dir", sagte sie mit einem müden Lächeln.

Ihr Glaube in ihn, verwirrte ihn immer. Ihr dabei zusehend, wie sie ein Gähnen hinter ihrer kleinen Hand versteckte, fragte er sich, ob er jemals aufhören würde erstaunt über ihr Vertrauen, dass sie ihm seit Ende ihres Ersten gezeigt hatte, zu sein.

Er hatte absichtlich eine Teemischung gewählt, die die Ruhe friedlich förderte – kein Schlafmittel – nur etwas Kamille, Lavendel und Baldrian um ihr beim Entspannen zu helfen. Er dachte, dass ihr Körper den Rest machen wird. Er war sich sicher genug, als ihre Augen sich schlossen, nur um wieder aufzuschnappen.

„Es gibt hier ein Gästebett, das du für ein bisschen Ruhe benutzen kannst", bot er ihr an. „Wir haben noch eine Weile zu warten, bis der Trank für die finale Stufe fertig ist."

Sie sah aus, als ob sie protestieren wollte, als ein wiederholtes Gähnen hervortrat.

„Komm", sagte er, stand auf und bot ihr seine Hand an. „Du solltest dich ausruhen und ich werde dich wecken, wenn es soweit ist."

Sie nahm seine Hand und erlaubte ihm, sie nach oben zu führen. Er brachte sie in ein kleines Zimmer mit einem bequemen Bett. Er sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie sehnsüchtig zum Bett sah und dann zu ihm. Bevor sie ihren Einwand äußern konnte, versprach er ihr noch einmal sie aufzuwecken, wenn der Trank fertig sein würde. Ohne Vorwarnung, umschlang sie ihn mit ihren Armen und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Danke für alles", murmelte sie in seine Brust.

Zärtlich ihren Rückend streichelnd, küsste er sie auf den Kopf. „Das habe ich gerne getan, Liebling."

Sie zig sich ein wenig zurück, sodass sie in sein Gesicht sehen konnte. „Entschuldige, ich war ein enttäuschendes Date."

„Da ist nichts Enttäuschendes an dir", versicherte er ihr. „Aber jetzt ins Bett mit dir."

Er wartete bis sie unter der Decke war, löschte dann die Kerzen und schloss die Tür.

Als er sicher war, dass sich der Zaubertrank so viel wie möglich verringert hatte, löschte er die Flamme und starrte auf die bräunlich-grüne Salbe. Sie sah perfekt aus, aber es war nicht so, dass man viel brauchte um fortzufahren als einen ausgesprochen guten Instinkt um mit einem alten Schwarzmagischen Zaubertrank umzugehen. Aber bis zu diesem Punkt, war nichts besonders Dunkles an diesem Trank vor ihm – nur eine weitere Mischung aus Pflanzen und Tierteilen. _Zumindest wird es das bis jetzt sein_, dachte er, während er das Fläschchen mit Lucius' Blut auf die Tischplatte stellte. Er schloss seine Augen und atmete tief ein, zu jeder Gottheit betend, dass dies funktionieren würde, bevor er nach oben ging um Hermine zu wecken.

Er klopfte sachte an die Tür und wartete auf eine Antwort. Nachdem ein Augenblick vergangen war, versuchte er es erneut. Seine Beunruhigung wuchs, als immer noch keine Antwort kam, und er öffnete langsam dir Tür, den Zauberstab bereithaltend.

Sie schlief tief und fest, auf ihrer Seite zusammengerollt, und ihr langes Haar hinter ihr aufgefächert. Ihr Gesicht war entspannt; all die Anspannung und der versteckte Schmerz, die es sonst besaß waren verschwunden. Ohne in ihre wissenden Augen sehen zu können, sah sie so jung aus. _Zu jung_, dachte er. Er fragte sich kurz, wie er aussah, wenn er schlief. War er genauso friedlich und engelsgleich? Er lachte beinah laut auf bei diesem Gedanken und beschuldigte die späte Stunde und die Trankdämpfe für solch einen albernen Gedanken.

Mit einer leichten Unbeholfenheit, berührte er sanft ihren Arm. „Hermine", flüsterte er. „Es ist Zeit!"

Sie war sofort hellwach und setzte sich gerade auf, ihren Zauberstab gezogen, bevor ihr Verstand und ihre Augen gleichzogen mit ihrer antrainierten körperlichen Antwort auf eine unbekannte Berührung.

„Entschuldige", sagte sie verlegen und senkte ihre Hand. „Alte Gewohnheiten und so."

Obwohl er von ihrer Reaktion beeindruckt war, war er, wenn er gewillt war es zuzugeben – was er nicht war – ein wenig ängstlich davor verhext geworden zu sein. Er versicherte ihr dass alles in Ordnung war und dass sie ins Labor zurückgehen sollten.

Sie stand auf, reckte sich und er merkte, dass ihr Kleid ihre Beine etwas hoch rutschte, als sie das tat. Seine Gedanken wurden wieder auf die Aufgabe vor ihnen gerichtet, als sie ihren Arm in seinen unterharkte und sagte: „Lass uns gehen!"

Er folgte ihr zurück nach unten ins Labor und nahm den Platz ihr gegenüber am Tisch ein. Ihr dabei zusehend, wie sie langsam das Fläschchen öffnete, sandte er noch einmal ein stummes Stoßgebet, während sie die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit in den wartenden Kessel träufelte. Ihr Gesicht war intensiv, als sie die letzte Zauberformel murmelte, während sie die erforderten dreizehn Male umrührte. Die Mixtur hatte sich zu einem Gel verdickt und sie hatte große Mühe sie umzurühren, als sie begann zu erstarren. Er wollte helfen, aber es war sehr wichtig, dass die verfluchte Person den Trank vervollständigte. Unter Benutzung beider Hände, beendete sie die letzte Drehung und legte den Rührer auf den Tisch.

Von ihr erwartend, dass sie den Balsam sofort ausprobieren wollte, war er überrascht, dass sei ihn nur anstarrte.

„Was ist los, Hermine?"

„Was ist, wenn es nicht funktioniert?", flüsterte sie.

Er war sofort an ihrer Seite und nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Es wird funktionieren", versicherte er ihr. „Warum versuchst du es nicht einfach?"

Sie sah flüchtig auf den Zaubertrank hinunter, der nun einen ziemlich harmlosen Minzfarbton angenommen hatte, und dann wieder zu ihm. Mit zitternden Händen begann sie ihr Kleid auszuziehen. Er drehte sich um, damit sie etwas Privatsphäre hatte.

Nach einigen Momenten hörte er ihr erleichtertes Seufzen und er begann sich zu entspannen. Seine Erleichterung währte jedoch nicht lange. Als ein Schrei ihrerseits die Luft zerriss, drehte er sich um und fand sie sich zusammenkrümmend vor. Er rauschte an ihre Seite und war unheimlich besorgt, da er etwas fand, dass aussah wie schwarzer Nebel, der aus dem oberen Teil der Wunde kam, wo Hermine die Salbe aufgetragen hatte.

„Es tut so weh. Es tut so weh", sagte sie immer und immer wieder vor sich hin, während Tränen in ihre Augen traten und ihr Körper sich schüttelte.

Er zog sie zu sich und drückte sie an sich. Er hatte vor so etwas Angst gehabt. Keine schwarzmagische Heilung war leicht.

„Das sind die Gifte des Fluches, die deinen Körper verlassen", erklärte er ihr. „Der Trank funktioniert, aber du musst den Rest der Salbe auftragen."

„Ich … ich kann nicht. Nicht allein." Sie sah ihn an und ihre Augen bettelten förmlich um seine Hilfe.

Er nahm den Kessel vom Labortisch und verwandelte ihn schnell in ein kleines Bett. „Leg dich hin", forderte er sie sachte auf.

Sie tat wie geheißen und legte sich hin. Er setzte sich neben sie auf die Kante der Matratze und begann, so sanft wie möglich, den Trank aufzutragen, während sie nach seinen Händen schlug. Ihr qualvolles Weinen durchfuhr und berührte ihn, als er damit fortfuhr sie mit der Behandlung des Fluches zu quälen.

Er schlug ihre Hände weg, als sie versuchte an der Wunde zu kratzen und der Nebel daraufhin wuchs.

Als er sich sicher war, dass die ganze Wunde und die umliegende Haut gut bedeckt waren, presste er ihre Beine in die Matratze und benutzte sein Gewicht um sie still zu halten, während er ihre Arme an ihren Seiten festhielt, befürchtend, dass sie sich selbst verletzten würde, wenn er sie frei ließe. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Anwendung von Magie auf sie mit dem Trank kollidieren würde; außerdem schien es selbst für ihn falsch und kaltherzig ihr eine Ganzkörperklammer aufzuerlegen. Und so hielt er sie fest, ihre Arme nur freilassend, um mehr Balsam aufzutragen, während sie Stunden der Nacht langsam in die Dämmerung des Morgens übergingen.

Als der ganze Trank aufgetragen war, schien die Sonne hell und fröhlich und der schwarze Nebel kam nicht länger aus der Wunde.

Hermine, deren Stimme vom langen Schreien heiser war, wimmerte nur noch dann und wann in ihrem Zustand der Bewusstlosigkeit. Sie hatte es über 40 Minuten in diesem Prozess ausgehalten, bevor die erlösende Ohnmacht kam. Snape dachte, dass es ein wahrer Segen für sie gewesen sein musste.

Er selbst war mehr als erschöpft, aber er musste noch eine Sache für die machen. Er rief sich etwas Wasser und einen Waschlappen herbei und begann sanft die Überreste des Trankes wegzuwaschen, bevor er die Wunde untersuchte, die nun jedem anderen Schnitt ähnelte.

Er zog ein Glasfläschchen aus seiner Tasche, in der ein Trank war, den er, während Hermine geschlafen hatte, gebraut hatte. Das Buch, in dem er nachgeschlagen hatte, beschrieb diesen Trank, der das Gegengift unterstützte und ebenfalls einen heilenden Wirkstoff enthielt. Wie beim ersten Trank war es eine harmlose Mixtur aus Kräutern und Ölen, bis auf die letzte Zutat, die er nun hinzufügte. Er entblößte die Haut seines Unterarms und zog eine Klinge schnell darüber, das darüber rinnende Blut in dem Fläschchen aussammelnd. Er erstarrte, als die klare Flüssigkeit rot wurde.

„Blut von einem Freund, willentlich gegeben", flüsterte er. Er verkorkte die Phiole und schwenkte den Inhalt dreizehn Mal im Uhrzeigersinn, bevor er ihn auf Hermines Wunde träufelte.

Sie Reaktion trat unverzüglich ein. Die Haut begann sich zusammenzuziehen, als das umliegende Gewebe geheilt wurde und die entzündete rote Farbe verschwand. Er fuhr fort, den Trank über die Wunde zu träufeln, bis alle Spuren des Schnittes verschwunden waren und nur noch Hermines normale makellose, blasse Haut zurückblieb.

Er sank neben dem Bett zu Boden und legte seinen Kopf auf die Matratze.

Es war vorbei.

Sie war geheilt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Undwie hat es euch gefallen? Gebt ihr mir ein Review?

Bis zum nächsten und letzten Kapitel

lg -Serena-S-


	10. Epilog

Hallo liebe Leser,

ich weiß ich sollte mich schämen euch dieses letzte Kapitel so lange vorenthalten zu haben, doch meine letzten beiden Wochen waren sehr stressig, da die letzten Klausuren anstanden und geschrieben werden mussten.

moonyaa: Ich muss mich bei dir besonders entschuldigen, da ich dich warten ließ; ja, es war wirklich eine einfache und simple List und ich bin mir sicher, dass in der Realität einige dies ebenfalls nicht durchschauen könnten.

Salmalin: Auch dir danke ich für dein Review. Ich bin natürlich offen für jede Kritik, doch muss ich ganz klar und deutsclih zu meiner Verteidigung sagen, dass diese FF nur die Übersetzung vom englischsprachigen Original ist (wie übrigens auch deutlich im 1. Kapitel angemerkt). Ich habe mir, nach einem Hinweis von not necessary, den Film 'Much ado about nothing' angesehen, der eine Verfilmung des Shakespears ist und ich muss sagen, dass das Original wirklich fast komplett identisch ist. Ich finde es schade dass manche Leute dies machen, um vielleicht eine Challenge zu gewinnen, bei der diese FF ja entstanden ist, denn ich bin der Meinung, dass man Fanfktions schreibt, um seiner Fantasie uneingeschränkten, freien Lauf lassen kann.

Auch allen anderen Reviewern danke ich ganz herzlich für einen Kommentar.

Aber nun gibt es hier den Epilog, das letzte Kapitel der Übersetzung des Originals 'Too Wise To Woo' von Apythia.

Viel Spaß wünsche ich euch.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Epilog**

„Also, sag mir, durch welcher meiner scheußlichen Seiten hast du dich in mich verliebt?"

Hermine erstickte beinah an ihrem Tee. Nachdem sie einige Male gehustet hatte, um ihre Atemwege wieder frei zu bekommen, zeigte sie Severus ein freches Grinsen. „Wer hat irgendetwas über verliebt sein gesagt?"

Sie haben sich, seit dieser einen Nacht, in der sie die Heilung von Lucius' Fluch gebraut hatten, den größten Teil des Jahres getroffen. Natürlich hatten sie versucht ihre Beziehung so geheim wie möglich zu halten, aber es dauerte nicht lange bis die anderen die leidenschaftlichen Blicke bemerkten, die ihre gewöhnlichen Spötteleien begleiteten. Hermine hätte niemals gedacht, dass verbale Streitereien solch ein unglaubliches Vorspiel sein konnten, bevor sie Severus in ihr Bett einlud.

Sie sah ihren Geliebten an – der Begriff „Freund" schien für ihn nicht wirklich passend zu sein – und sah ein kleines verletztes Aufblitzen über seine Augen flackern. Sogar nach all dieser Zeit, schien er noch unsicher in Bezug auf ihre Beziehung zu sein, auch wenn er dies niemals offen zugeben würde. Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre. „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt mit all deinen scheußliche Seiten zusammen", antwortete sie. „Ein komplettes Packet, das so schlecht ist, würde sich niemals etwas Gutes untermischen lassen. Aber für welche meiner guten Seiten hast du zuerst unter der Liebe gelitten?"

Severus lächelte. Sie liebte sein Lächeln, genauso wie sein Lachen, es war eine Freude für sie alleine und etwas, das der Rest der Welt selten zu sehen bekam.

„Unter Liebe leiden, nun, da liegt die Wahrheit", sagte er. „Dich zu lieben war immer schmerzvoll, da ich es gegen meinen Willen tat."

„Zum Trotze deines armen Herzen", sagte sie mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Und es wird ein armes Herz sein, wenn du weiterhin darauf dringst so viel meines Goldes bei Madame Malkins auszugeben", sagte er, eine Augenbraue erhebend.

„Es war nicht so viel, Severus, und ich habe es selbst bezahlt", sagte sie. „Außerdem dachte ich, dass du möchtest, dass ich gut aussehe, wenn ich heute mit dir zusammen ausgehe."

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass es für mich notwendig ist heute Abend diese schreckliche Veranstaltung zu besuchen?"

Sie lachte über seinen Schmollmund. Wenn ihr jemand vor einem Jahr erzählt hätte, dass Severus Snape schmollte, hätte sie ihm geraten die Finger vom Feuerwhiskey zu lassen.

„Ja, ich bin sicher", sagte sie, sich von ihrem Stuhl erhebend und zu ihm gehend. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. „Es ist Rons und Lunas Hochzeit und wir müssen dort sein."

„Du bist ihre Freundin. Ich verabscheue den Weasley Jungen."

„Nein, dass tust du nicht", sagte sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände nehmend. Sie fand ihn unglaublich verehrungswürdig, wenn er so verdrießlich war, aber sie war intelligent genug diesen Gedanken nicht zu äußern. Stattdessen, lehnte sie sich zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte: „Ich verspreche dir es wert zu machen, dorthin zugehen."

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das Kleid hat dazu passende Unterwäsche."

„Ist das so?"

„Du wirst warten müssen und sehen." Sie gab ihm einen kurzen, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Es ist Zeit sich fertig zu machen oder wir werden zu spät kommen."

„Oh, ich denke wir werden definitiv zu spät sein", sagte er, Hermine in seine Arme hochhebend und sie ins Schlafzimmer tragend. Ihr Lachen folgte den beiden.

Auf der Feier wurden Hermine und Severus mit Harry, Ginny, Tonks und Remus zusammengesetzt, die bereits etwas mehr getrunken hatten.

„So, wann ist denn euer großer Tag", fragte Hermine Tonks, zu dem funkelnden Diamanten an Tonks Finger gestikulierend.

„Wir denken, im Frühling", sagte Tonks und legte ihre Hand auf Remus' Taille, den Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Es ist schon über der Zeit, dass jemand den Wolf an die Leine nimmt", sagte Snape, doch ohne wirkliche Gehässigkeit. Obwohl er niemals nett – er schauderte bei diesem Gedanken – zu Hermines Freunden sein würde, versuchte er gesellschaftlich zu sein und das bedeutete weniger boshafte Bemerkungen zu machen. Er dachte nicht wirklich, dass es etwas ändern würde, da, sehr zu seinem Ärger, ihre Freunde über die Jahre immun gegen seine Beleidigungen geworden zu sein schienen.

Als ob er diesen Punkt betonen wollte, lächelte Lupin. „Eine Leine, das ist etwas was wir noch nicht versucht haben."

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Tonks schüchtern. „Ich bin eher dafür unsere alten Schulkrawatten zu benutzen."

Snape wurde bass. Er wollte wirklich nichts über das Sexleben des Metamorphmaguses und des Werwolfes wissen. Es tat ihm Leid, die Beleidigung gemacht zu haben und damit an die erste Stelle gerückt zu haben.

„Was ist mit euch beiden?", fragte Ginny.

„Was ist mit uns?", antwortete Hermine.

„Wann wirst du eine ehrliche Frau aus ihr machen, Snape?", fragte der Junge-der-lebt-um-ihn-zu-ärgern.

„Ja, Severus", fügte Remus hinzu. „Wann? Oder müssen wir euch beide auch noch zum Altar führen?"

Tonks stieß Remus den Ellbogen in die Rippen, hart genug um ihn grunzen zu lassen, während Ginny und Harry ihm böse Blicke zuschossen. Snape wusste sofort, dass irgendetwas verkehrt war. Aber es war Hermine, die das Puzzle zuerst zusammensetzte.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und fragte: „Severus, wann hast du das erste Mal bemerkt, dass du dich um mich sorgst?"

Er fühlte sich unbehaglich in der Öffentlich über seine Gefühle zu reden und Hermine wusste das sehr gut. Zuvor hatte sie ihm niemals öffentlich dazu gedrängt, seine Liebe zu erklären oder irgendwelche Zeichen von offener Zuneigung zu zeigen. Aber als er in ihre Augen sah, wusste er, dass dies für sie eine sehr wichtige Frage war. Er lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Ich wusste, dass ich dich mehr mochte als eine Ex-Schülerin, seit dem Tag in deinem Zimmer im Grimmauld Platz. Ich wusste ich… ich liebte dich, während ich alles getan habe um deine Schmerzen zu lösen, als wir deine Wunde heilten."

Sie drückte wie immer ihre Lippen sanft gegen seine. „Ich liebe dich", wisperte sie, bevor sie Tonks und Ginny ansah. Ihre Augen schossen zwischen den beiden Frauen umher, während sie ihn fragte: „Also hattest du diese Gefühle für mich nicht an dem Abend von Rons und Lunas Verlobungsessen im Fuchsbau?"

„Nein, ich…"

„Nun, dann waren Tonks, Ginny und Luna sehr betrügerisch, da sie schworen, dass du an diesem Abend hilflos in mich verliebt gewesen warst."

Die Drohung in ihrer Stimme löste Snapes eigene Erinnerungen an diese Nacht aus und an die Konversation, die er im Garten mit angehört hatte. „Wann hast du dich in mich verliebt?", fragte er sie.

Sie schenkte ihm ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit und er fühlte sich als ob er alles war, das von Bedeutung war. Er liebte es, dass sie ihn dazu bringen konnte sich so besonders für sie zu fühlen.

„Als du den Fluch entdecktest."

„Welcher Fluch?", fragte Harry.

Snape ignorierte die Unterbrechung und funkelte den Jungen an.

„Dann waren Remus, Harry und Ron ebenso betrügerisch, da sie ebenfalls schworen, dass du deine Liebe für mich gegenüber Tonks, an Miss Lovegoods Geburtstag, zugegeben hast.

„Was?", schrie Hermine.

„Sie schworen, dass du fast krank vor Liebe warst", fuhr Snape fort, ihre Empörung, die über das Gesicht seiner Geliebten tanzte, genießend, besonders, da ihre Wut nicht direkt auf ihn projiziert war.

„Sie schworen dass du beinah tot vor Liebe für mich warst!", entgegnete sie.

Das Paar wandte sich zu ihren Tischgenossen zu.

„Ähm, also wir könnten euch einen kleinen Schubs gegeben haben", gestand Tonks.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ihr beiden verstanden habt, was wir alle bereits gesehen haben und was auch ihr früher oder später gesehen hättet", sagte Lupin schulterzuckend.

„Wir dachten, dass ihr beide zu eigensinnig ward um von selbst einen Schritt aufeinander zu zumachen", sagte Ginny.

„Und du Harry? Hast du auch gedacht, dass es lustig wäre mit meinen Gefühlen zu spielen?", fragte Hermine eisig.

Snape versuchte nicht darüber zu lächeln, dass Harry dabei war, dem gesamten Stoß von Hermines Wut entgegenzutreten._ Der Trottel hat Glück ich werde ihn nicht verhexen. Er verdient es dafür dass er sie aufgebracht hat, _

dachte er, als er nach Hermines Hand griff.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mine. Es tut mir wirklich Leid", plädierte Harry. „Aber ist es nicht egal, wie es passierte? Ihr seid zusammen und glücklich; Ist das nicht alles was zählt?"

„Ich bin sehr glücklich mit Severus, Harry. Sehr glücklich." Snape fühlte, dass sie seine Hand drückte, als sie ihre umschlungenen Hände in ihren Schoß zog. „Aber du hättest nicht versuchen sollen uns zu manipulieren. Keiner von euch. Ihr solltet euch für euch selbst schämen. Nur weil wir ein bisschen weniger emotional sind, als der Rest von euch, heißt das nicht, dass unsere Gefühle Futter für eure Unterhaltung sind."

Obwohl er es später dem Alkohol vorwerfen würde, konnte Snape sich selbst nicht davon abhalten sanft ihren Nacken zu küssen. Sie war redegewandt und schön und sie hatte den Rest des Tisches dazu gebracht dort so gezüchtigt zu sitzen wie es sich für seine Erstklässler - Zaubertrankklasse gehörte. Er entschied etwas Spaß auf ihre Kosten zu haben.

Wissend dass Hermine das Kommende verstehen würde, drehte er sich mit einem schweren, aufgesetzten Seufzer zu ihr, um sie anzusehen. Seine Hand ausstreckend, die Handflächen nach oben, sagte er: „Komm, ich werde dich irgendwann zur Frau nehmen, aber bei diesem Sonnenschein habe ich Mitleid mit dir."

Ihn nicht enttäuschend, nahm sie seine Hand. „Ich würde nicht verneinen, aber an diesem guten Tag werde ich dich teilweise auf Grund von großem Druck nehmen", an diesem Punkt, schoss sie böse Blicke zu den anderen des Tisches, „und teilweise um dein Leben zu retten, dass, ich befürchte, du entweder Tod oder ansonsten durch gefallenen Stolz erdulden wirst."

„Da du anscheinend niemals weißt, wann du den Mund halten solltest, sollte ich das für dich machen." Er lehnte sich zu ihr herüber und überraschte sie, indem er sie vor all den Anwesenden leidenschaftlich küsste.

Als er sich zurückzog nahm er ihre Hand und zog einen Ring aus seiner Tasche. „Dann sag, dass du mein wirst, um mich zu binden oder loszubinden, ich bin mir nicht sicher welches davon."

Er hielt seinen Atem an und sah die Gefühle über ihr Gesicht ziehend. Obwohl er beabsichtigte um ihre Hand anzuhalten, dachte er es in einem privaten Moment zu machen, das bedeutete, nur sie zwei. Aber er war so von ihr eingenommen, dass er beschloss nicht einen weiteren Moment zu warten, sie als sein Eigen beanspruchen zu können. Als er die Tränen sah hatte er Angst, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Aber dann lächelte sie.

„Natürlich!", sagte sie, ihre Arme um ihn schlingend. „Ich liebe sich, Severus."

Sie zog sich zurück, um in seine Augen zu sehen. „Und es würde mir eine große Freude sein, dich zu binden. Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher dich später loszubinden, aber ich mag den Gedanken dich unter meiner Gnade festzubinden." (Ü/N: „losbinden" meint nicht, sich von ihm scheiden zu lassen oder sich zu trennen, sondern ihn von allem schlechten loszubinden, praktisch, dass er endlich ein freier Mann sein kann!!!)

Severus machte etwas, dass alle Anwesenden schockte. Er legte seinen Kopf zurück und lachte, lange und hart, bevor er Hermine in seine Arme hochhob und sie aus der Halle trug, eine staunende Menge zurücklassend.

Ende

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich bedanke mich bei allen Lesern, die diese Story gelesen haben.  
Mir persönlich hat es super viel Spaß gemacht, diese FF zu übersetzten und zu posten.

Vielleicht kann ich euch ja dazu begeistern eine weitere FF mit dem Pairing SS/HG zu lesen, die ich gerade übersetzte. ('The Quarterblood Princess' lautet der Titel)  
Bis diese Übersetzung online kommt, kann ich noch nciht sagen, da ich auch noch eine FF selber schreibe.

Lg  
-Serena-S-


End file.
